Guiding Stars
by X.x.Try.Defying.Gravity.x.X
Summary: AU/Human 1968 - more detail inside When Dr. Carlisle Cullen agrees to foster the Masen kids he's in for the ride of his life. Complications arise when he meets the love of his life, Esme Cullen and her niece and nephew. How will the kids take it? War!
1. Lies and Deceptions

_Hello all. First I'd like to say I don't own Twilight - that lucky privilege remains with Stephenie Meyer. Lucky lady! My friend, Cassy, and I are just co-writing this fic for our own pleasure and hopefully some readers and reviewers, for in the ten commandments if fanfic it says that reviews make the world go round *wink*. I've been a huge fan of Twilight for almost three years now. Also, funny enough, I really really don't like AU all human fics in general because I feel like it completely takes something away from Twilight - if they're all human what's the point? Then this plot cropped up and sunk its teeth in my hand and it's like 'write me!' so here begins my first (and probably only ever) all human fic. I do have a few notes for you though of great important. _

_First being, I've rated this teen because there's nothing extremely explicit in it but it does have some extremely touchy subject in it such as child abuse, drug abuse, and pressured sex. Like I said, these aren't graphic or anything but they are there so please don't flame me and if you get uncomfortable with those kinds of topics skip that part ;) _

_Second. This is a co-written fic and so some parts may not seem to mesh.. perfectly since myself and Cassy wrote it over msn. _

_Third, this is an AU -all human fic set between September 1968 and 1970 so expect things to be a little different. Obviously I'm not from 1969 and as close as I can get is my Mom who was in her 20's at the time. I tried to keep things as accurate as I can but if you're older or you just happen to notice something that didn't happen in 1969 please cut me some slack ;) _

_Fourth - that said. I have tried extremely hard to research as I wrote so you will find most things are historically accurate. I think I know more about the Mercury-6 mission and Apollo 7 mission now than anyone would /want/ to know. _

_Fifth - Year- I got the year derived from around the time Esme would've been growing up if she really was 26 in the book. Or I thought.. when I did the math she would've been about ten years younger than this but I liked writing in the year 1968/9 so much I decided to leave it. _

_Sixth - plot. Um obviously I couldn't explain much about the plot in the little space they provide so better description. Basically I based this off the quore from Jessica in the book about Rose and Jasper when she said they'd been with Esme since they were eight. I wanted to write a fic where that really happened. Since they were with Esme that would mean Edward, Alice, and Emmett had to have been with Carlisle. Basically what happens is that Carlisle adopts his three and Esme will wind up meeting him and will adopt her two. However, I don't want to give too much away so I'll just stop there. I promise lots of twists and turns and shake ups. I think this is a really original fic and you probably won't ever see anything too close to it due to how many twists and turns you're not expecting. _

_Seventh- flashbacks - this story has weird flashbacks in it so pay attention. In the chappie name or at the top of the chappie it'll say what year. It starts in 1969, goes back to 1969.. then goes foward slowly again :) _

~September 1969~

Charles Evenson- captain of the high school varsity football team, only child, rich, spoiled, handsome, football scholarship for the spring, nice car his Dad got for him, cute girlfriend - according to his friends - Charles' life was absolutely perfect. He had everything under control and he knew it - even though you could see the problems if you looked through the cracks. If you looked a little bit more closely, you could see there were extreme issues with his "perfectness." However, no one saw that. No one looked through the cracks.

Charles was sitting in the back row of his English class. They were taking a test today over act two of Romeo and Juliet - which included the balcony scene. The only reason he remembered that is because he'd convinced a rather reluctant Esme, his lovely girlfriend, to act it out with him. Esme was perfect for someone like him. He'd gotten with her over the summer after a friend introduced them at the drive-in movie theater. Where he was loud and proud, Esme was definitely meek and as mild as a mouse- or he perceived her that way compared to himself. She didn't have a lot of spine- but he couldn't take a girl who thought they should be standing up to him, after all, he was the man and would someday be head of a house hold. Esme was very intelligent too and she always got A's on all his papers which looked good for his transcript. His grades were taking a serious improvement this year. Not to mention she was gorgeous. Esme Platt wasn't noticed by most boys, or hadn't been before him, probably because she was so quiet. However, he'd discovered her and brought her into the light like some Hollywood talent agent. He credited himself with "making" Esme into what she was today.

Esme had caramel colored curly hair that drifted down her back in bouncing waves. Her eyes were brilliant - blue with silvery lines in them. Her complexion was absolutely perfect pale with cheeks that were always pink without blush. Normally she wore a light blue with sparkles eye shadow and a little tiny bit of lip gloss to make her lips shine. Her hair smelled like strawberries and lavender and her lips tasted like strawberry when he kissed her - if it was up to Charles he's spend the majority of his time kissing Esme. However, she was very proper and got shy easily. He liked what'd been being said since he'd gotten into high school about free love - good gosh get with the times people this was 1969! Man had just walked on the moon for the first time only three months before and they were about to move into a new decade. It was time to give up some of those old fashioned ideals. Problem being, despite the fact that he wanted to be with her in /that/ way (it drove him even more crazy because he knew for a fact she was a virgin) - he usually couldn't get her alone long enough. It seemed ridiculous given that they spent every single evening together- almost always at his house since her parents didn't like them hanging around at Esme's too much. He'd pester her about it every once in awhile but she never seemed to give in. She'd always stiffen and get all uncomfortable and that'd end that. Sometimes he'd shove her around, maybe a bit harder than he should, he supposed - but then again if she wasn't putting out.. wasn't he entitled to be ticked off?

He looked up as he saw her move out of his peripheral vision as she dropped her test on the pile on the teacher's desk and returned to her seat as he watched the long hand on the clock sloowwllyy creep towards 3:15. It was Friday, a new movie was playing at the theatre and he intended to take Esme to show her off.

Esme sat quietly at her desk, her head in her hands. She could feel Charles' eyes on her and her cheeks turned a shade darker, In her mind, the constant fight began. She knew he was the 'perfect' guy, but somewhere inside something begged her to run. As usual, she suppressed that voice. _No...Charles cares about me...I know he does..._ It was about three seconds later when the bell rang and all of the class practically leaped out of their seats and went streaming through the halls of the school. It was the best school in the entirety of Columbus Ohio and the tuition was steep but for those who could afford it would be gleaming new school classrooms and fresh learning materials and teachers who hadn't gone grey from use.

Charles beat a path down the hallway to his locker and grabbed his books and arrived at Esme's locker before her, leaning against the cool metal with her arms cross, a slight smirk on his face - he was pleased with himself about something. That much was certainly obvious. Esme walked through the hall, her books hugged tightly to her chest. She looked up and saw Charles at her locker and smiled shyly. "Hi Charles..." She couldn't help but notice how proud his smile looked.

He grinned, pleased and wrapped his arm around her waist and slowly turned her around against the locker and kissed her. His kisses were half enjoyable half forced because he always wanted to get his tongue in her mouth .. truth be told - not that anyone had ever told him- he wasn't that great of a kisser.. Esme kissed him for a second and then pulled away. "Charles...please don't...not in front of everyone..." she said softly.

He chuckled softly, "I suppooosee you're right." He gave in. He was definitely in a good mood.

She smiled softly up at him. _Maybe he's getting better..._ She turned and opened her locker to put her books away. "Why are you so happy today?"

"My parents went away for the weekend." He said smugly.

"Oh! Did they go on vacation?" she asked, not realizing why that would make him so happy.

He nodded, grinning as he took her book bag and slung it over his shoulder for her. "Yep." He said, squeezing her around the waist and pulling her close as they walked outside towards his antique convertible vette - which he called Ghost.

"That's nice..." she said sweetly. She walked with him to his car, a little bit self-conscious about his hand on her waist, but she just thought this was what couples did.

He grinned even more and shook his head, grinning, "You're so naive, Esme." He murmured half to himself.

Esme looked up at him a bit confused. "Why?" she asked innocently.

He grinned, "I don't care if my parents go on vacation except now that they are that means you can stay at my house all weekend - I've worked it out already. Your parents /think/ they talked to my Dad last night and he said you could stay over. But actually they talked to me."

"Charles...you lied to my father?" she asked in shock.

Charles chuckled, "Kind've.. I know it would be fine with my parents if you stay over sooo.. it wasn't.. completely.. a lie."

"But...what if my parents find out? They'll be so angry with me. You know I'm not supposed to stay the night with boys..."

"They won't find out." He promised grinning, "Just trust me. They won't."

She bit her lip nervously. Esme hated disobeying her parents, but she looked into his smiling face and agreed reluctantly. She could never deny his smile.

"Great!" He said, snuggling her against him as he opened her door for her and then got in on the other side. "C'mon. I'm starving. You'll make me a snack when we get home?"

She smiled as he pulled her close and she sat in the car. "Sure...what would you like?"

"Hm.. " He said as he turned on some music and they turned out of his parking place with him purposefully squealing his tires. "Maybe some peanut butter and jelly."

"Ok..." Esme leaned back in the low, racing seat as they sped away.

Charles pulled up in front of his house and pulled Ghost into the garage and got out of the car letting Esme out of her side before they walked through the door of the garage into the house. Charles' parents lived on the "rich" side of town and their three storey Tudor house with fully furnished basement and attic as well definitely showed it. The cool September air whipped the wind chimes hanging on the big wrap around front porch and tore at the flags hanging in the trees. He led her inside and tossed his books on the counter. "Ohh that Latin translation you did for me got an A+ perfect .. as always." He said.

She smiled slightly, she wasn't entirely comfortable with how much of his work she did, but she loved to see him so happy with the grades he received. Esme moved through the kitchen to make Charles his peanut butter and Jelly sandwich. She placed the plate in front of him with a glass of milk. "There you go..." she said cheerfully.

Charles grinned and at his sandwich sitting at the barstool at the island in the kitchen and drank his milk. He left the plate on the island - his mom or Esme could take care of it later and do the jobs they were meant to do in the household- meantime. He came up behind her. "C'mon let's go to my room - we can listen to records." He said, grinning. "Went to Woolworth's and got a new Beatles one you'll like."

"Ok..." She smiled up at him.

He grinned and led her up the huge twisting staircase and over the open air balcony to his room at the end of the hall. Charles had a huge room painted blue and covered in posters of rock groups and football players. He had a sleigh bed that was huge - probably a Queen sized - and a desk by the open window and some book shelves as well as a walk in closet space and his own bathroom. The room was covered with white shag carpet. The room was typical teenage male.. Charles came up behind Esme and pulled her into his lap on the edge of the bed and let his hand trace across her stomach under the edge of her shirt feeling her creamy skin under his fingers.

Esme's cheeks turned red at his touch. She moved slightly, trying to find a position that didn't let him have so much access. Charles sighed not noting her change in position or it didn't really bother him, one or the other. He smirked slightly and let his hand slide up a bit higher under her shirt. Esme's face heated again. She tried one more time to move away from his hand. "Esme." He said, smirking more, "It's not like there's anyone around to see."

"I know...but..." Esme tried to find a way to tell him that she wasn't comfortable without making him angry. She couldn't think of one...

He grinned, "We could you know."

"Charles..." she pleaded. They had discussed this before, and she thought he understood that she wasn't ready for that.

He didn't pick up on her tone, "Well if we both love each other then why not?" He pointed out.

She looked up at him. The words played in her head. _Maybe he's right...We do love each other..._ "I don't know.." she mumbled, still unsure.

"C'mon since when have we gotten the chance to be actually alone. We should take advantage of it while we have the chance." She continued to think. The voice inside screamed for her to walk away, but the word 'love' kept replaying in her mind. Charles smiled and leaned down and slowly began kissing her neck and working her jacket off her shoulders. She sighed, allowing herself to give in, though her heart was tearing in half...she could feel it breaking.

Charles didn't seem to notice her reluctance - he wasn't one to dwell on thoughts or sentiment. The fact that he'd engineered a plan that would allow him to have Esme all to himself for the weekend was the only thing in his mind. Esme placed her hands on his shoulders and looked at him. She smiled slightly. "I love you..." she whispered. She hoped hearing herself say it would make her feel better.

He just grinned, "I love you too, baby." He said, stroking her cheek with his rough finger - he wasn't sure he even knew what love was but that's what girls like to hear you say.. right? She smiled at him and kissed him lightly. _See...he loves me...this is ok..._ Charles leaned forward and kissed her again, liking the fact that she was sitting on his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and curled into his chest. She wasn't really sure what to do...she was afraid. Charles rubbed his hand on her back. "Don't worry. I won't hurt." he said.

She nodded and smiled slightly. He was trying to make her feel safe and it made her happy. She had no idea what was in store. He leaned down and pushed his lips into hers somewhat insistently. She kissed him back, surprised at his intensity. He pulled her shirt over her head, grinning. Esme bit her lip slightly at the feeling of being exposed. She crossed her arms over her chest and blushed brightly. Charles grinned, "It's okay.. you're pretty." he said, though the smile didn't exactly completely reach his eyes his words seemed sincere enough.

She smiled shyly at him and slowly lowered her arms. He traced his fingers appreciatively over the low lace of her bra. Esme shivered slightly at the light touch on her sensitive skin. Reaching around, his fingers found the clasp of her bra in the back and he undid it. Esme turned red again. Her shy personality was being tested to its limits. He grinned more and slowly reached his hands up and wrapped them around her - not exactly gently. She let out a soft whimper wondering if this was how it was supposed to feel. A second later he'd gotten hold of her bra and his shirt and both wound up in the floor by the bed together. She watched him with innocent eyes. She felt exposed and still scared, but she kept convincing herself that it was ok. His fingers traced slowly over her skin, his eyes raking everything he could see, not seeming to notice her shyness or her apparent fear. She shivered again at his touch. He worked loose her jeans and undid his at the same time.

"Um...Charles..." she sad softly. "What about...being safe?"

This thought obviously hadn't even crossed his mind. "Er.. it's not that important. I'm pretty sure once isn't going to do any harm."

"Are you sure...?"

"Positive." He said simply. Not really bad.. what did it matter?

"Ok..." she said, smiling up at him, her eyes filled with trust.

He kissed her a few more times as he continued systematically removing one piece of clothing after another until they weren't wearing anything at all, though their lower halves were hidden by the sheet given that Charles had some size issues (and not unwarranted ones either!) Needless to say, what he said about it not hurting turned out not to be the truth by any means.. Esme felt the tears stream from her face at the pain. And of course, instead of thinking Charles had lied to her, she told herself she'd done something wrong...that it was her fault it hurt. It didn't last long, about two minutes to be honest.. it appeared size wasn't his only issue under the covers.

Esme lay there, silent tears still streaking down her face. When he was finished, she pulled the covers up around her.

~*~

Dr. Medrin finished his job at the edge of the bed. "You can sit up." He said, pulling his none too warm hands back. Though Medrin had been assisting pregnant women for years he had absolutely no bedside manner- in fact it would actually be said he was a complete jerk - not in the way Charles was .. he just had no compassion for anyone and spent the majority of his time telling patients to 'suck it up'. Ironic that he should be in the profession of delivering babies.

Six weeks had passed since Esme and Charles' little sleepover and little had Esme known then.. the consequences were going to be much more severe than merely a broken heart and pain for a few days. Medrin washed his already cold hands in cold soap and water and dried them off as he waited for her to sit up from the exam table. Esme sat up and bit her lip. She was so scared. She watched Dr. Medrin carefully hoping he wouldn't hold back what he knew.

He didn't. Medrin never had a problem holding back what he knew. "You're pregnant." He said simply, a look of sheer disapproval on his face. It might have been 1969 and a new era but some things were /definitely/ still frowned upon.

Esme heard her world fall down around her. "P--Pregnant...?" she whispered through the knot in her throat.

"About six weeks from the look of it." Medrin had a half satisfied 'I told you so' sort of look on his face. Esme covered her face with her hands and began to sob. She couldn't believe this was happening. How was she going to tell Charles? Medrin looked at her distastefully. "You'd better go on. Your mother's waiting in the lobby." Esme nodded and tried to wipe her eyes. She stood and made her way to the lobby, feeling like everyone was staring at her.

"Well?" Her mother asked as they left the lobby together.

Esme avaoided her mother's eyes. "I'm pregnant..." she whispered.

"Oh isn't this just a fine kettle of fish, dear. Senior class valedictorian already taking college classes and you're pregnant?!" Her mother exclaimed, her hiss of a whisper carrying around the room as people looked up.

Esme began to cry again. "I'm sorry..."

Her mother sighed and wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulder. "Let's go home. You'll have to talk to Charles and then we'll see if we can arrange a wedding." Esme's parents weren't bad parents by any means but both of them tended to err on the side of old tradition and old tradition said that the fact that their daughter was pregnant out of wedlock was scandalous. Esme just nodded. She couldn't imagine what Charles would say.

Esme and her mother got in the car and drove through town towards the east end where most of the more expensive houses were. Mrs. Evenson's gardener was working in the front and he lifted one hand to wave at them. Esme's mother just bit her lip and didn't return the gesture as they got out of the car and walked up the steps to the huge house. Esme stared at her feet as she rang the bell and waited for someone to come to the door. Charles' mother, Mrs. Lorraine Evenson, walked to the door and opened it. "Well hello! What a pleasant surprise! Come in I have some chamomile tea cooling on the stove." She invited. Esme followed never looking up and never leaving her mother's side. "Charles! Come downstairs! Esme and her Mother are here!" Mrs. Evenson called up the huge staircase to her son as she fixed three cups of tea for them and brought them to the large kitchen table. Charles' mother was almost a picture perfect replica of June Cleaver from Leave it to Beaver. She always dressed nicely and her house was always shining to perfection.

Esme tried to swallow the knot in her throat as Charles made his way downstairs. She couldn't even look at him, she was so afraid.

"We seem to have a problem, Lorraine." Esme's mother spoke in clipped tones. "Esme hasn't been feeling well lately and we went to the doctor today. He said something very interesting. He told me my daughter was pregnant." Esme flinched as her mother spoke.

Lorraine raised an eyebrow as she slowly turned to face Charles with a look on her face.

"Oh no.. HELL no. I didn't, ma!" He protested.

"Charles! Watch your mouth."

Esme felt the tears fall from her eyes. _He's angry with me..._

Lorraine sighed, "Really Nancy." she addressed Esme's mother directly now. "Charles says he didn't..."

Esme looked up at Charles. "I'm sorry..." she told him quietly.

Charles didn't meet her eyes, couldn't meet her eyes. How the hell had this happened!?

"But.. they'll need to get married.. Esme will be ruined forever .." her mother murmured.

Charles was already shaking his head. "Already told you I didn't sleep with her. It's not my baby and I'm not gonna take responsibility for it."

Esme's eyes widened. "What? Charles...why would you say that? You know I haven't been with anyone else..."

"Well you obviously must have because I sure didn't do it!" He responded, looking right into her eyes and telling the lie as cool as a cat.

Esme looked at him, feeling like he had stabbed her. "You said you loved me..." she whispered.

"I do but I'm not marrying you to make up for you sleeping around with someone behind my back!"

The flood gates opened and the tears fell freely now. "How dare you?!" she yelled. Esme stood and walked towards him. She reached her hand back and slapped him across the cheek. "I wouldn't marry you if you got on your knees and begged!" And with that Esme walked out the room crying.

_Sorry that chappie was a little rocky but it gets better soon :) _


	2. Headlines and a Healing Hand

_~One Year Earlier : September 1968~_

Cincinnati was a booming metropolitan town set in the eastern part of Midwest America in the south-western corner of the state of Ohio. Cincinnati lay on the Ohio river and you only had to travel a few minutes to go across the river and right into Kentucky. It was in this town that Dr. Carlisle Cullen lived and practiced medicine. Carlisle was a thirty-three year old physician, though he didn't look it- he looked younger and he didn't seem to age. He also looked like he had come out of Hollywood. The truth was he had actually come from London, where he had been born, raised, and went to school at St. Andrew's medical school. He had only come to Cincinnati about six years before when he was fresh out of medical school. His parents were gone and Carlisle had spontaneously made the decision to move to the United States to practice, closed his eyes, jabbed his finger at a map and picked Cincinnati.

He'd packed up what little he had from college and left. He'd been practicing only a year in London but it had been enough time for people to take notice. Carlisle was a member of the FRCS - Fellowship of the Royal College of Surgeons - an honorary title bestowed upon gifted surgeons in the British isles that had been around since the days of King Henry VIII. He didn't take the honor lightly and after a couple of years of practicing in Cincinnati had been be-gifted with membership in the FACS - Fellow of the American College of Surgeons. With these credentials it wasn't hard to find a job in Cincinnati and soon he was working as an ER physician and surgeon at Good Samaritan Hospital in Cincinnati which had been formed some time before the Civil war. Carlisle loved Cincinnati and knew he would stay there. The city was rich in history and opportunities and he adjusted quickly, though he would never be completely Americanized. There were some things that you just didn't lose no matter how long you were in someplace different. He would always have his soft British accent mixed with a light hint of "Ohio-speak" which caused a very nice combination. He would never lose his British chose of words and he would forever think that girls were called birds and boys were called blokes and that was just how it was.

Carlisle was well respected amongst the other doctors at Good Samaritan and had a good working relationship with most of them. This particular morning Carlisle was sitting at the big table in the physician's break room with a few colleagues who were having breakfast before they went on the floor to work. Carlisle didn't have much scheduled for that day.. it was kind've a bare day and he could've gone home but he was coming in to check on patients from the day before first. Carlisle was a work-aholic and didn't shirk from working 48 hour shifts without blinking an eye. This particular morning he was listening to his fellow ER doctor, Jacklyn, talking about a new court case in the paper some custody battle over three kids whose parents didn't want to release them into foster care again (they'd already been in several homes it seemed always yanked out by the parents.) It was the talk of the town- especially because the parents were in on drug overdoses to the ER all the time.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow and sighed softly. Ridiculous people.

"Those poor things...I just don't understand how anyone can do that to their children..." Jacklyn mumbled.

Carlisle sighed, "Me either - believe me.. if and when I ever have kids I'll take better care of them."

"Oh this is horrible! The youngest is an infant!"

"How old?" Carlisle asked, feeling his heart twinge painfully.

"Only one year old..." Jacklyn said, tisking.

Carlisle groaned, "What about the others? Is there any information about the older ones?"

"Yes...both boys, a bit older. It appears the oldest is a pre-teen..."

"Oh that's going to be fun finding someone whose going to take that all on their plate.."

"Yes...most cases like this, they split them all up which would be a shame...all they have is each other after all..." she commented.

Carlisle ground his teeth silently. "I think I'm going to take the day off." He said with a sigh, rubbing his forehead.

Jacklyn looked up surprised. "You never take the day off...are you feeling alright?"

Carlisle nodded, "Yeah I think so." He said, looking over. "I'm just not in the mood to work ER today. I'll be back tomorrow when I'm on call." He promised, as he stood up and went to retrieve the coat.

Mark shook his head as Carlisle left the room. "Something going on we don't know about."

Jacklyn just nodded. "Strange..." she mumbled.

Carlisle climbed into his Mercedes and turned the key. He'd only gotten it a couple of years before and the Black S -Class still looked brand new. However, for all the money in the world Carlisle was a very down to earth person. He drove through town to the local social services building. It was always busy and so he sat down in the lobby to wait for someone to have time to talk to him.

After a long wait, Carlisle was approached by social agent. "Hello, sir. How may I help you?" the woman said warmly.

Carlisle stood up and extended his hand to shake with her, "My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I just had a couple of questions if you have a moment." He said.

"Of course, if you'll follow me, we can speak in my office. I'm Marilyn, by the way..."

"Hi Marilyn." He said, following her to her office, chuckling as he realized he was still wearing his White Coat - oh Good. What if being a single male and a physician were black marks against him?

When they arrived in her office Carlisle sat down across from her when she sat at her desk. "Do you have any .. pre-requisites for someone becoming a foster parent?"

"Well, to become a foster parent, one must complete this Application for a Family Home License..." she said withdrawing the form. "They must also undergo a background check, including criminal history and finger printing for all adult family members. Family stability must be proven and there is also a home inspection and an interview. Any applicant must be 21 years old or older, and have character references. And before certification, there is some training involved."

"How long does this process normally take?" he inquired.

"Well, depending on the child's case, it can be expedited and occur while the foster parent applicant cares for the child for a probationary period. But this is in extreme or emergency cases."

"Is it possible for someone interested in becoming a foster parent to request a certain child?" Carlisle asked, feeling a little bit like he was playing 20 questions.

"It can be taken into consideration, yes..."

Carlisle nodded, processing all of this mentally and taking out a little notebook from his white coat pocket and a ballpoint pen and starting to write it all down.

Marilyn sat patiently and waited. She was sure Dr. Cullen had an intention behind his questions.

When he finished he was quiet for a second, "Can foster parents be single?"

"It isn't unheard of, but we have to be sure the home is stable and conducive to the children."

He nodded, "Which you would presumably be able to tell from a home visit?"

"Yes, and a simple background check..."

"And what about single males? Are they eligible as well."

"Yes..."

"In that case.." Carlisle grinned that boyish sweet smile. "I'm interested in becoming a foster parent."

"Wonderful! If you would fill out that form in front of you, we can arrange a few of the other requirements." Marilyn pause for a moment. "Dr. Cullen, can I gather from your questions that there is a particular child you are interested in opening your home to?"

"There is." Carlisle said as he took out the pen from his white coat pocket again and beginning to fill out the hairy application format. "Actually.. three of them."

"Three...?" she said, surprised.

Carlisle nodded, "Please.. don't take this the wrong way I'm not some kind of a nosy person or do-gooder or anything it's just this morning I heard a few of my colleagues talking about the case going on right now with the three siblings.. the ones who have been in and out of so many foster homes. I know their parents have continued to cause a lot of trouble and in general they haven't settled in where anywhere.. I felt compelled to come and ask about them."

Marilyn smiled brightly. "You want to foster the Masen children?" she asked hopefully. She had worked closely with them and they held a special place in her heart.

Carlisle nodded, "If they're willing to have me."

"Dr. Cullen, I would love nothing more than to find them a home together. You are the first person we've heard from that is willing to take all three of them in..."

He couldn't help but smile slightly, "I'd .. like to take them as soon as possible and I can get you whatever letters of recommendation you need or.. invite you over to see my house..." His mind thought about the pile of unfolded laundry on his couch and mentally smacked himself.

"Dr. Cullen, I will follow through as quickly as I'm allowed to. I will personally oversee this. The character references can be sent any time, the home visit can be done this afternoon if you're willing. As a member of the medical field, the background file at your place of business is sufficient. And if all meets the requirements, I can file the temporary license paperwork and expedite the application. If all goes well, we may be able to have them in your home as early as tomorrow and no later than the end of the week..."

He nodded, "That should be fine. This will seem a strange question but do you know how much family leave act someone is entitled when they bring home foster children? I should probably know but I confess I hadn't ever considered this before this morning."

"I'm not completely sure, I believe it may be given the same amount of time as a woman's maternity leave..."

"Alright.. this afternoon sounds good.. what time should I expect you?"

Marilyn smiled. "Well, I can assume you'd like to make sure your house is the way you want it...so, I can be there around 2 this afternoon...?"

Carlisle chuckled, "Thanks. Will avoid you having to see the Mount Everest size pile of laundry on my couch - I detest folding clothes.. I never get them right - and that's if I've managed to remember that, as a basic principle, if you wash your red flannel sheets with your white coats... something's coming out pink."

Marilyn chuckled. "You'll learn things quickly with kids around. Boys tend to make a big deal if anything ends up pink..."

Carlisle smirked, "Well I tend to agree with them.... pink white coats don't usually make for that great of a first impression with the patients." He said grinning more. "Anyway. I'll see you about two then." He said, standing up and offering his hand to shake again.

Marilyn took his hand. "I will see you then. And thank you so much Dr. Cullen..."

"You're welcome." He said, before turning and leaving the social services building. He had two hours to take "maternity" leave and be back at his place and clean up before Marilyn arrived there - Shite!

Marilyn got to work as quickly as possible with the paperwork and necessary phone calls for the information she needed. The smile on her face couldn't be erased as she thought that the Masen children might finally get a home.

Carlisle dropped by the hospital and arranged for a month of time off of work- he could take more if he needed it but it might not take more and he didn't want to lose his patients by taking extra time he didn't need. After that he came home and went through some desperate attempts to straighten his house. Carlisle wasn't messy and he was fairly organized but he wasn't a neat freak by any means and so there were always some piles of mail, a few dishes in the sink, laundry to fold.. things laying around. - He picked up quickly and thanked heavens again for his housekeeper that cleaned the huge house every two weeks and kept it dusted, swept and that sort've thing. He lived outside Cincinnati and the house had a huge five acre back yard with woods and even a lake in behind and lots of trees..

Marilyn made her way toward Carlisle's home and pulled into the driveway about 10 minutes till 2. She made her way up the steps with her clip board, taking little notes the entire way.

Carlisle lived in a huge house. He'd bought it when he came to Cincinnati, not because he'd really needed such a huge place but he'd hoped for a bigger family someday other than himself and it had needed a LOT of repair work and so he'd gotten it for about half its original value and it had taken lots of fixing. Carlisle wasn't great at carpentry but he'd been learning. He'd try to do his own work first and if he couldn't figure out he'd call in a carpenter. It was in this measure that he'd gotten the house livable. He brought in a landscaper to do something with the yards and hired a house keeper and he also hired someone to keep the gardens though he preferred mowing the yard himself as he found it a peaceful activity.

The house was two full stories - it had a third storey which was only about three rooms and a tiny upper hallway that Carlisle didn't do much with - technically three stories - an attic, a fully furnished basement, and a two car garage. The house itself was made of white and cream colored natural stone and had large rooms with high ceilings.

Marilyn smiled at the sight and continued making little comments on her clipboard. She made it to the front door and rang the bell.

"Come on in! It's open!" Carlisle called from where he was standing. The inside of the house was spectacular also and had a big foyer area with a huge staircase that curved up and an open air balcony which was where Carlisle was on a ladder putting a new light bulb in one of the fixtures that had gone out a few minutes ago.

Marilyn stepped inside and was stricken with awe. She smiled up at him. "Dr. Cullen, its nice to see you again."

"You too.." He said, "YOUCH!" He muttered under his breath as he touched the hot light bulb and then fumbled it around in his hands for a second before finally just dropping it on the carpet below. He put in the new light bulb and put the one he'd got out of the light in his pocket to pitch later and stuck the ladder back in an inconspicuous closet before he came downstairs.

"Sorry about that." He said, somewhat nervous. He wondered if the fact that his house looked like it was definitely built for some kind of millionaire and not children was going to count against him. Carlisle didn't know why he wanted this to work out so strongly- he hadn't even met the Masen kids...

"Its fine, you have a lovely home..." she said brightly, still looking around and grinning.

He nodded, "It wasn't like this when I bought it .. it was.. kind've a wreck but between me and a handy man we ... fixed it up.. There's a huge backyard too." He said, nodding out one of the sliding glass doors. He was nervous. He wondered if it was obvious.. his British accent was even more pronounced.

She took a quick note as she looked outside. "A big backyard is perfect...and you have no reason to be nervous, I promise..."

Carlisle felt his cheeks go red and didn't comment on that. "Um.. I know you probably have questions for me this time so would you like a drink or anything?" He asked, leading her towards the kitchen.

Marilyn followed him into his kitchen, still taking notes. "A glass of water is fine..."

Carlisle got a glass out of the cabinet to the left of his sink and filled it with water from the filtered tap and brought it to her. For his part he was too anxious to even think about drinking or eating. He sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen on one of the high bar stool like chairs that were beside it.

Marilyn took a seat across from him. "As far as questions, there really aren't many. Mostly questions the kids want us to ask. First, of course, is room situation..." she said with a soft chuckle.

"Room situation?" He was bewildered.

"The kids always want to know about their rooms...if they have their own or if they can stay with their siblings...things like that. I can promise you, that Edward and Emmett will make their preferences known..."

Carlisle chuckled, "Oh um.. well there's seven bedrooms in all.. right now they're not really furnished because I bought a house to grow into.. but they could pick which one they wanted and then well.. I was thinking I could take the money I was going to get for raising them and then using it to furnish their rooms - so they can pick how they want them."

"That's a wonderful idea..." she said, jotting it down on her clipboard. "Ok, um...let's see...that's usually the biggest question. Do you have any questions about the kids?"

Carlisle bit his lower lip.. "Well a couple.. I know that the youngest .. Alice.. she was born with Blue Baby Syndrome.. right?"

"Yes, she did receive the necessary surgery, but it was later than her doctors would have liked, so there are still a few minor issues..."

He nodded, "One of my colleagues did the surgery but I was wondering how she's recovering.. does she need any special care?"

"She does need daily medications and vitamins and she has physical therapy to help her development.."

Carlisle nodded, "That should be fairly easy to handle. I'm also curious.. am I .." He paused, rubbing his forehead, not wanting it to sound 'wrong' "Am I allowed to change their schools? I know they probably go to public school right now and have probably been absent a lot... but I know some very good schools around here that would probably be more than willing to take them.. "

"That would be wonderful. The boys are both very well behaved...for the most part, being children of course. Edward does a good job of guiding Emmett. I think they would do well from getting even more structure in their lives."

"You know them better than I do.... what would they think of Montessori school?" He asked, considering thoughtfully. Carlisle had long sense been a supporter of the Montessori method but he wasn't sure what two kids who had been raised in (poor) public schools would think of the system. "Would they like that better or just a nicer private school of the traditional style?"

"From what I know of both of them...I think a Montessori school would be best."

Carlisle nodded, "I can do that.." He said, scribbling this down on a piece of paper. "I took four weeks off work. My Boss said I could have more if I wanted but I figured I shouldn't take off more time until I see if I need it." He said.

"That sounds like a good span of time...."

He nodded, "I .. probably.. live a lot differently than they're used to.. do you think I'll make them.. uncomfortable?" He asked.

"I don't think so. They're pretty self-sufficient, all they need is love..."

"Okay." He said with a nod. "Do you think they'll be able to come home with me tomorrow?"

"Actually, I spoke with my director today, and she said that if I felt the home was right, I could bring them as early as tomorrow morning, if you're ready.."

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said. "Where are they staying now?"

"We have them at the group home for now..."

He nodded, "Alright then.. I'm a pretty early riser .. I'm used to keeping weird hours so .. whatever time tomorrow morning is good." He paused, "I want to go to the store tonight so I can actually have food on hand.. do you know what they like?"

She chuckled. "They're rather strange on food. They like the typical kid things, burgers, chicken nuggets, but they also really like their green vegetables like broccoli and asparagus..."

"How did I get /that/ lucky/... there must be a catch." Carlisle grinned.

"They're wonderful kids...they've just been dealt a bad hand...you're really going to enjoy them..."

_So what did you guys think? Anticipation mounts! _


	3. Meet the Masens

_~September 1968~_

The group home was crowded that month and the director was beginning to have to worry about exporting some kids. She had just had to fight off media reporters from the doorstep with a broom, smacking them around their heads to get rid of them. Goodness! Who thought that Children should be on the front page of the paper! "GET OUT OF HERE!" Pam exclaimed, smacking at the reporters one last time and shutting the door and then leaning against it.

The Children's home was a huugge Victorian house made to accommodate about 20 kids at a time. Right now there were 30 and it was just too snug. She about jumped out of her skin when the doorbell rang right over her head.

Marilyn waited outside, the smile on her face glowing.

Pam turned around, slowly and opened the door about half an inch, slowly peeking out, half afraid of what she was going to see.

"Morning Pam!"

"Oh Gosh! Marilyn you gave me a /heart attack/, I thought you were that guy from the Cincinnati Enquirer back for round two!"

"No...I ran him off...but I am here to see those three angels..."

Pam smiled and opened the door properly, "Come on in."

"Thank you...so big news...we found them a foster..."

"Seriously? Which one of them goes home?"

"All three!"

"Together?!"

"Yes! I'm supposed to take them there today! Where are they?"

"Oh my.. well they're upstairs. You can go on up and tell them.. I'll get the paperwork."

"Great!" Marilyn made her way up the stairs and into the play room.

"Lyn!" Emmett yelled running over to her and giving her a big hug.

"Yn!" Alice screeched, holding out her arms.

"Hello Emmett!" she said giving him a hug and then turning to Alice. "Hello Princess..." Marilyn walked over and picked up the little girl, propping her on her hip.

Edward couldn't resist a small smile, his green eyes shining. "Good morning."

"Hi Edward...I have some good news for all of you!"

Edward sat down on his bed beside Emmett, "Good news?" He asked, "Did our Dad and Mom get out of rehab?"

Marilyn's smile dropped. "No...but we found you somewhere to stay..."

"Another foster home?" Edward asked, trying not to allow Marilyn to see how fast his excitement waned. He'd been in and out of the system for half his life- since he was six years old.. None of them ever worked out.

"Yes, but this one is going to be different...I've met with him and he's very nice and his home is wonderful..."

"He?" Emmett asked, surprised.

"Yes...his name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"A doctor?" Edward asked, "I bet he works all the time."

"No, from what I understand, he's earned enough stature in the hospital to take the time he needs when he needs it..."

"oh.." Edward seemed surprised, "What's the catch. Why is he interested?"

"No catch...he heard about you three and really felt compelled to open his home for you." she explained with a smile.

The two boys looked at each other, both questioning.

"Now come on you two...have I ever given you reason not to trust me?"

"well no.." Edward said with a sigh.

"He really wants to meet you, and let you have a nice home to live in..."

"So .. are we going to meet him today then?" Emmett asked - Edward elbowed him gently.

"Yes...as soon as you're all ready, I can take you..." She turned and made a silly face at Alice.

Alice giggled softly as she watched her brothers get dressed and get their small amount of things together.

Marilyn watched as the boys as they packed. After a few moments they were all packed. "Ready?"

"Guess so." Edward said - he would reserve judgment for a while.

"Everything is going to fine...and if it isn't I give you permission to hate me forever...deal?" Marilyn smiled at the boys.

Edward picked up Alice and put the one year old on his hip before leading Emmett out of the room as they walked down the stairs towards Marilyn's car and got in the back seat together, putting Alice in the booster/car seat that Marilyn left in her car almost permanently for transporting kids. Marilyn smiled into the rearview mirror and drove off toward Carlisle's house. They had to drive all the way across Cincinnati and outside of town to reach Carlisle's house but finally they pulled up in front of the house. She went to help the kids with their things, taking Alice while Edward and Emmett carried their things to the door. She rang the bell and smiled at all three of them.

Carlisle's head shot up as he heard the sound of the doorbell from where he was working in the kitchen - he was making lunch for the kids - home made mac and cheese, veggies and dip, and slice and bake chocolate chip cookies and lemonade. That was a good meal right? He dropped the box of Velveeta cheese in the sink and ran to get the door, suddenly feeling his stomach get attack with butterflies as he opened it.

"Hello Dr. Cullen! I'd like you to meet Edward and Emmett...and this little one is Alice..."

Carlisle smiled and stuck out his hand to shake with Edward and Emmett "I'm Carlisle." He added.

Emmett glanced at Edward before sticking out his hand. "Hi!"

He grinned, "Come on in." He said. "Would you like to come in too?" he asked Marilyn.

"Sure..." Marilyn said carrying Alice inside and watching the boys.

Carlisle stepped aside to let them all in and noted Emmett gawking around with his mouth wide open at the sheer size of the house.

Marilyn noticed too and chuckled. She looked up at Carlisle. "Something smells good..."

"Lunch." He said. "I hope you guys like macaroni and cheese."

Emmett looked up excitedly. "Really?!"

Carlisle nodded, "Yeah and chocolate chip cookies."

Edward's eyebrows rose somewhat incredulously, "Serious?" He was still plenty suspicious but he was also an eleven and a half year old boy and he was also starving. Emmett turned to his brother with a smile.

Carlisle nodded, "Yeah I figured y ou guys might be ready for lunch by the time you got here." He surmised, looking at the clock - it was eleven.

He turned to Marilyn who was holding Alice. "Hey sweetie." He said softly.

Alice looked at him with big eyes and then turned away quick burying her face in Marilyn's shoulders and tightening her fingers around the social worker's neck.

Emmett looked at his sister. "She's kind of shy..." he mused.

Edward looked toward the kitchen. "Um...if the food is ready...I can get some for Emmett and Alice...if that alright?"

Carlisle nodded, "Sure. We can all go in there. - Care to join us?" he asked Marilyn.

"I think I should probably be getting back..." she said looking at the children for a second.

"Alright then."

"You're checking up on us right." Edward asked.

She smiled. "Yes...I'll come by and visit in a few days...see how things are going..."

Carlisle reached out and took Alice from Marilyn so that she could go and Alice let out a wail worthy of the opera and strained away from him, unimpressed as she tried to get back to Marilyn.

Marilyn looked at her. "Now Alice...give him a chance...for me..."

Alice of course didn't understand and only cried louder, her face going blotchy red as she reached harder for Marilyn. She wasn't old enough to remember being place in a home as an infant.

Marilyn walked forward and kissed Alice's head and looked at her. "I'll be back soon...and I know you're going to like it here..." Marilyn turned and walked away before she could cry.

Carlisle watched her go, holding onto the screaming Alice somewhat helplessly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an iced animal cracker. "Hey there." He said softly, snuggling her close against him. "Lookie here." He said, showing her the animal cracker.

Alice looked at the cookie and pouted up at Carlisle. "Yn..." she insisted.

"I know you miss her." He said, his voice soothing. "But I promise to stay with you until you see her again." He said, looking directly into Alice's ice blue eyes. They were startling in her china white face and with her black hair.. Alice stared at Carlisle for a minute and then put her tiny hand on his cheek. He smiled softly at her. "Promise." He whispered softly. "I'm not going to to let anything bad happen." Alice tilted her head slightly trying to understand. He seemed nice enough. She nested her tear-stained face into his neck. Carlisle breathed a soft sigh of relief as he carried Alice to the table and rubbed her back gently with his hand as he sat down across from the boys who were digging into the lunch that was set out.

Edward looked up. "I made a plate for her...I just mashed up some of the macaroni..."

Carlisle nodded, "Thanks." He said, turning Alice around on his lap. "Does that look good?" He asked her, grinning as she rubbed her eyes and he scoop up some macaroni in a spoon and offered it to her. She looked up at him and then back at the spoon and opened her mouth. He grinned in relief and slipped the spoon in. Alice gummed the food and smiled a bit.

Emmett leaned to Edward. "Looks like she likes it..." he mumbled.

Carlisle wiped her cheeks off gently with a Kleenex and tossed it into the trash can making it on the first attempt. "Scooreee." He said with a grin. Alice looked at Carlisle and pouted. He wasn't fast enough on the feeding. She made little grunt to get his attention again. He chuckled and turned his attention back giving her another spoonful of macaroni. She smiled wider and looked at her brothers. Carlisle kept feeding her the macaroni on the plate that Edward had mashed up as the boys ate, both being too engrossed in the food for a while to say much. Pretty soon the timer on the oven went off and Carlisle transferred Alice to his left hip and went to get the cookies out of the oven making sure to keep her out of touching distance from the hot pan as he put the cookies on a cooling rack.

"I think those should be cool enough to eat in about five minutes." He said.

"Kie..." Alice said cheerfully waving her fingers at the cooling cookies.

Carlisle chuckled, "Yeah.. cookie.." he said grinning.

Pretty soon he took the cookie sheet that had cooled to the table and poured milk for them all. He realized as he was drinking his milk they'd need to go to the store soon. The boys were wearing decent clothes but worn and they didn't have much .. hm.. time to plan an excursion to the mall - was he brave enough to go shopping with three kids?

"What do you guys think of school?" He asked.

Emmett looked up making a face. "I hate school..." he grumbled.

Carlisle chuckled, "How about you, Edward?"

Edward didn't look up for a second and then he spoke. "School is alright....I guess...."

"What would you think of a school that didn't give you marks on your papers to show you what you did wrong?" Carlisle asked.

Emmett grinned. "That would be great...!"

Edward thought. "But then how would you learn anything?"

"What about if the teachers took whatever you did during the day - whether it was a written homework assignment or a project or whatever you had to do .. and then they looked at it and assessed how much you'd learned and where your learning could go from there on an individual basis? Not focusing on what you didn't learn but what you did learn and how to improve it further?"

Edward looked at him suspiciously. "That doesn't sound like any school I've ever heard of..."

"What about a school that still has recess every single day - even for junior high schoolers. And a school that does projects and science fairs and has band and art?" He grinned even more.

Emmett looked at Edward. "I still say that sounds pretty cool...but Edward's right...schools like that aren't real...right?"

"They are actually." Carlisle said with a nod. "They're called Montessori schools. They're a kind of alternate education.. that means.. different.. from normal schools. Like in the ways I just told you. These Montessori schools were named after a Dr. Maria Montessori who was running a small school in Rome about 65 years or so ago. Dr. Montessori thought it was important that kids have fun learning and that they'd learn more if the learning applied to each particular child instead of trying to make the child like the education - why not make the education conform to the child."

Edward glanced at Emmett before turning back to Carlisle. "Is that where you're sending us to school?"

"If you'd like to go there. Montessori schools are private academies so that means you have to apply to get in. I already did that for both of you. We're going to go on a classroom visit the day after tomorrow and you both will get to spend a day with your level of students and then after that they'll tell us if there's room - I think there is at the one I'm looking at - and if you like it then yes."

Emmett looked at Edward, checking to see if this was okay. Edward looked away, trying to look nonchalant. "I guess that's alright..."

"The school I was looking at is called Mercy Montessori students ages three to fourteen go there. That means next year Alice will be able to go too." He said.

"He said next year! That means we'll stay!" Emmett whispered below Carlisle's hearing into Edward's ear.

Edward looked down, he knew that there were no guarantees in foster homes. "Okay...sounds good..."

"In the mean time.." He said, lifting a sleeping Alice on his shoulder. "Why don't we look around the house. There's seven bedrooms here.. well six technically since one is mine.. but there's three of you so you can pick which one you want.. I haven't really done anything with them though. When I moved into this house I picked a house that could grow with me.. it's of course much too big for just one person.. so I figured there wasn't any reason to do anything with the bedrooms before I needed them - so um.. right now they're all empty.. but you guys can pick which one you want and then.. .well I was thinking.. you could each tell me what you'd like your room to be like and I could try to make them that way. I'm not the best handy man on earth but.. I'm learning."

Emmett couldn't hide the excitement in his face. "Really...awesome!" And he ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to look at all the rooms.

Carlisle chuckled, "Why don't you pick out one for Alice for me too." he asked Edward as he stood up with the sleeping baby in his arms and they headed towards the stairs. "I bet you know what room she'll like."

Edward smiled slightly. "Yeah....thank you..." he said before heading up the stairs himself.

"You're welcome." Carlisle said as he followed up the stairs into the second floor hallway - on the second floor of the house there was a guest bathroom, a laundry room area, a library, Carlisle's office, and all the bedrooms.

Each bedroom had its own bath.

Every few seconds you could see a flash of color in the hall, that was Emmett running from room to room. Edward glanced into all the rooms and found one on the corner of the house. On one wall was a bay window with a bench and on the adjacent wall were even more windows flooding the room with light. "This has to be Alice's room..." he said quietly with a warm smile.

Carlisle grinned, "Perfect." He said with a nod, shutting the door to that room so he would remember. "And what about you?" He asked, his voice gentle.

Edward made his way back down the hall and found a fairly large room in the middle of the hall. It was simple and he felt comfortable there. "This one is fine..."

"Right." Carlisle said, shutting that door too... "That leaves Emmett." he chuckled as they heard more doors slamming.

Edward shook his head and chuckled quietly. "We may have to wait a while..." he mumbled.

Carlisle smirked a bit and plopped down on the huge staircase, making room for Edward to join him and shuffling the sleeping Alice around in his lap so she was laying with her head on his chest to free his hands and he got out his little notepad. "What would you like your room to be like?" He asked Edward.

Edward looked down at his feet and thought. "Well...I really like books...I'm happy as long as I have something to read and a place to just be quite and think..."

Carlisle nodded, "I like to read too." He said, smiling. "Like Hardy Boys?"

Edward chuckled. "No...more like The Iliad...The Odyssey...stuff like that...I enjoy stuff by Poe and Shakespeare too..."

Carlisle was surprised, "Wow.. " He smirked inwardly. "Are you sure you're eleven?" He grinned.

"According to my birth certificate I am..." he said with a nod.

"Thanks Mr. Obvious." Carlisle remarked with a good natured grin.

Edward smirked and glanced up at Carlisle. "I guess I've grown up a lot faster than most boys my age..."

"Yeah I expect you have.. I'm sure life hasn't been.. uncomplicated."

"No...it hasn't..." he said quietly, looking back at his feet.

"I'm not.. completely unintelligent.. about that." He said, walking the fine line between not wanting to make Edward think Carlisle was saying his problems were equal and wanting to make him understand that he was there and that he did understand.. "My pops was kind've... not the best." Carlisle said softly.

Edward nodded. "What did he do to you?"

"Yelled most of the time.. hit me a lot.. he was a minister and he definitely believed in the old adage spare the rod and spoil the child." Carlisle said. "Once when I was about... eight years old.. I went to school with bruises on my legs and my teacher asked who hit me.. after that I started.. trying to avoid him as much as I could." He said simply.

Edward kept his eyes down. "Sorry...." he mumbled.

"Eh that was a long time ago." Carlisle smiled slightly, "How 'bout yours?"

"Well...my parents really only cared about where their next fix was coming from..." he said. "Emmett doesn't really know completely what mom and dad were doing...he just knows it was bad...I don't think anyone wants to tell him...and I really don't either..."

Carlisle nodded, "Being the oldest is hardest sometimes.. .especially if you know things you wish you didn't."

"Almost everything I know about my parents, I wish I didn't..."

Carlisle nodded, "I had two little sisters.. I'd do anything I could to protect them - of course they're... all grown up now with families and careers of their own back at home."

"In England..." Edward guessed.

Carlisle chuckled and nodded, "Yeah. Accent kinda gives it away eh?"

"A bit..." he said with a smirk.

Carlisle grinned. "What are your favorite colors?"

"Um...greens and blues are nice..."

Carlisle nodded, "I agree. What kind of bed would you like?" He asked.

"Something simple...I don't need a lot..."

Carlisle grinned, "Okay." He said, looking up as Emmett came careening down the hall.

"I finally picked!" He said, breathless, dragging Carlisle down the hall to the very end. At the end of the hall the last bedroom was the garret room and you had to climb a short flight of stairs to get to it. "This one!"

Edward stood behind them. "I should have guessed...he always has to have to complicated one..."

Carlisle chuckled, "Alright." He said. "Right. I'm thinking we might have to make a trip to the store. You guys are going to need some new school clothes and I need to get supplies for your rooms and we need to get stuff for Alice. Do you guys mind shopping too much?"

Edward shook his head. "That's fine..." He gave Emmett a look to tell him that he better behave.

Emmett looked up at Edward and said nothing.

Luckily, the shopping trip was uneventful. They arrived home about two hours later bringing clothes - For possibly the first time ever the boys were clothed with the newest fashion trends for their age group and had about ten or so outfits each, new shoes and new school supplies. Alice was outfitted in enough dresses she might have a new one to wear every day for a year since they all three had been picking out clothes for her.. diapers and lots of other baby "essentials".

However, the clothes weren't the fun part. The fun part was then Carlisle had told them that he was going to get both of them a bike. He'd also put in an order at a lumber yard for a swing set/playground but that wasn't due to come for another week so he didn't mention it.

Emmett ran up the stairs with all of his new things and began putting them away.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen..." Edward said with a kind smile.

Carlisle grinned, "You're welcome. Since you guys don't have beds yet.. you and Emmett and Alice can have my room - it has a huge bed. It should be big enough for a couple of nights while I'm setting things up."

"You don't have to give up your bed for us...Alice can stay with you...Emmett and I can sleep on the floor..." They were used to being on the floor to sleep.

Carlisle grinned, "I've got a sofa bed downstairs. I'll sleep there. It's fairly comfortable but it has a habit of folding up unexpectedly so tomorrow morning if you don't find me.." He smirked.

Edward chuckled. 'Okay...if you say so..."

"As far as I'm concerned you guys don't have a bed time.. I'm pretty simple.. if I can wake you up in the morning for school without any trouble then you can stay up however long you want." He said with a grin.

"No bedtime!?!!" Emmett asked in shock.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You may be reconsidering that one soon..."

"If I can't get him up in the mornings he gets a bedtime." Carlisle pointed out with a chuckle. "The idea is to get him to assign his own bedtime based on how much sleep his body needs. You see? If he realizes he's too tired to get up he'll go to bed willingly at the time that's right for him and then I don't have to fight it."

"Good point..." Edward said. Then he took his things up to his room.

Alice stirred in Carlisle's arms and whined slightly.

"Hey Princess." he whispered softly, tracing her black hair from her face.

She rubbed her eyes and pouted slightly. She started to whimper slightly, warning him of her oncoming cry.

Carlisle settled her against his shoulder and took her downstairs to where he put all the baby stuff in the living room - not bothering to even think about unpacking it until her room was ready - there was simply tooo much. He settled her down on the floor and got the diaper bag. He wasn't sure if that was what was causing the fussiness but it was probably time for a diaper change either way.

Alice lay on the floor, perfectly still as he changed her diaper. When he picked her up again she whimpered again. She glanced down and saw a bottle in the pile of stuff and reached for it.

Carlisle chuckled, "You're smart." He said, taking the bottle and her into the kitchen. Marilyn said she was used to having three bottles a day two of formula and one of whole milk - she still wasn't too keen on that switch. He decided to chicken out and give her the formula one for now. He got the bottle ready and then took her in the living room and settled into the arm chair with her and turned on the Red Sox game while he gave her the bottle. Alice settled into his arms, snuggling against him as she drank.

The boys soon came down the stairs. "We thought we heard baseball..." they admitted sheepishly.

Carlisle chuckled and nodded, "Have a seat the good guys are winning tonight."

"Great..." Emmett said, flopping down on the couch beside Edward.

Alice looked up at Carlisle with and made a loud sucking noise on the empty bottle.

He chuckled, "Are you still hungry?" He asked her, surprised. She smiled and reached up to him. She wasn't hungry...she just wanted to be closer. He grinned and put the empty bottle aside and got a blanket, tossing it over the both of them as he reclined the chair back to lay down with her settled in the crook of his arm and chest. "That opens up there's blankets in there if you want." He told the older two, indicating a footstool like piece of furniture used as a coffee table. It was hollow inside and stacked with plenty of nice warm blankets. Alice reached up and touched his face again, studying him. Like babies do, she used her hands to explore his face grabbing his nose and lips and ears. Carlisle chuckled, wincing whenever she hit a sensitive spot but not complaining. Alice giggled as she played with him. Emmett smiled at them and elbowed Edward to make him look as well. Edward looked over and gave a small smile. Maybe Carlisle was better than he had been ready to let himself believe at first... but he still wouldn't count his chickens yet. They hadn't been there long.

Once Alice was satisfied with her game decided to nestle her face into his neck again. He grinned and slowly he hummed a soft lullaby in her ear to sooth her to sleep. Her breathing eventually slowed and she went limp in his arms as she fell asleep. Carlisle grinned, sneaking up. "I'll take her to be bed and be back." He whispered, carrying her up to his bed and tucking her in before returning to the family room. Emmett leaned against his brother and tried to hide a yawn as they continued to watch the baseball game.

Eventually it went into overtime and Carlisle yawned, "We should /all/ get some sleep." He admitted. "I'm gonna fall asleep laying here."

Edward nodded. "Come on Emmett..."

"But he said no bedtime..." Emmett whined.

Carlisle chuckled, "Well you don't have to but you'll be glad in the morning if you do.. it's an early morning." He said as a powerful yawn over took him.

Edward gave Emmett a look. "Come on...someone has to be with Alice anyway..."

Carlisle might have asked about that.. but he was too tired.. and so he drifted off unaware on the sofa bed.

Edward and Emmett soon found themselves asleep on either side of their baby sister in Carlisle's enormous bed.

"I like this place." Emmett whispered.

"I do too...but we can't be sure how long we can stay..."

Emmett nodded, drowsily, closing his eyes and was asleep within minutes.

Edward lay awake thinking for a little while longer before sleep finally found him too.

_Awwww I'm in love with the Masen kids a'ready!! I really had fun writing this chapter for the sheer I dunno cute awkwardness of it at the first meeting. _


	4. Sunday School, Montessori School

_~September 1968~_

Carlisle normally woke up at night but he was sleepy tonight and he might have slept through the night without incidence if something about an hour later hadn't awakened him in a none too nice way... Through the silence rang a heartbreaking cry. Edward and Emmett were up instantly, trying to calm their sister. Carlisle awakened to a loud shriek and he let out a yell himself and stumbled, trying to get out of the couch bed but wound up actually folding himself up in it and falling out of bed taking all the covers to the floor with him by the time he got out of it. "Bloody hell." He muttered in frustrated, rubbing his head.

"Shh...it's alright Alice...shh..." Edward cooed. A second later Carlisle appeared half asleep in the doorway.. as Alice sat on the bed, eyes wide open, completely unaware of anything in the room as she screamed and screamed, thrashing around on the bed.

Carlisle leaned against the doorway and rubbed his eyes, knowing there was nothing you could do for a night terror except wait for it to end. Edward knew Carlisle was there and he looked at him. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay." He said softly, rubbing his eyes again. "How long has she had the night terrors?" He asked.

"Forever..." Emmett said sadly.

Carlisle sighed in relief as Alice's little body went limp and she settled down, drenched in sweat but still. "Do you guys mind if I take her with me?" He asked softly, knowing the cycle was more than likely to repeat two or three more times as she went through the levels of sleep.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked warily.

Carlisle nodded reaching into the bed and pulling the sleeping baby out of bed and nestling her against his shoulder before carrying her sleepily downstairs and remaking his bed one handed before crawling in the bed and pressing her warm body up against his to comfort her in her sleep wishing, for her sake, that the night terrors wouldn't come again as he snuggled her close and drifted to sleep again. Alice curled up into his chest and continued to sleep soundly. He closed his eyes and snuggled her closer in his sleep

Within a few hours, Alice let out another cry and began thrashing against Carlisle's chest. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes again, not turning on the lights this time as he sat up restraining her enough that she wouldn't fall off the couch but not so much it would aggravate her more as he tensely and anxiously waited for it to end.. he'd had patients with night terrors before but Alice's touched him in a new place... a place almost like a Dad.. it made his heart hurt. This spell was slightly shorter than the last one, and once again Alice snuggled into Carlisle's chest, apparently unfazed.

The morning came eventually and Carlisle woke to light streaming in the room and Alice asleep snuggled next to him with tears dried on her cheeks and he wiped them off gently. It wasn't long before Edward made his way down the stairs. He saw Carlisle and Alice on the sofa bed. "Morning..." he whispered.

"Morning." Carlisle said softly, sitting up and rubbing his hands through his hair- which was sticking up all over. He yawned trying to get awake.

"I'm really sorry we didn't tell you about Alice..."

"It's okay." he said with a slight chuckle. "I knew what it was when I saw her... next time maybe I can avoid falling out of the bed."

Edward chuckled. Then he looked away. "Um...I just wanted to ask...if we were still welcome here...after last night?"

"Of course you are." He said simply, trying to keep the shock out of his voice. "You're here for as long as you want to stay."

Edward nodded. "I had to check...we've been sent away for less..."

Carlisle nodded, understanding. "Maybe if she starts to feel safe the night terrors will leave.. but.. I doubt it.. normally you just have to.. outgrow them." He said with a sad sort of sigh.

Edward nodded. "Would you like me to fix her bottle?"

Carlisle nodded, "Yeah I should get breakfast for the rest of us probably.. Emmett will be up before long too. What do you guys like?" He asked, gently handing the sleeping Alice off to Edward.

"Emmett likes anything he can fit in his mouth...and I'm not picky..." Edward followed Carlisle into the kitchen and proceeded to make her whole milk bottle. "Just a tip...she drinks the milk better first thing in the morning..."

"Thanks." Carlisle said with a grin. He got out the milk for Edward and then went to hunt in the pantry until he found a skillet. He mixed pancake batter and tested the skillet by dropping some water on it until it spit madly and sizzled. He poured the batter out in two table spoon increments five times and waited for a minute before he used a spatula to flip them way up in the air.

Once Alice was done with her bottle, she was wide awake. Now she was watching Carlisle trying to reach for him. "Wait Alice...he's busy..." Edward said softly.

Carlisle chuckled as he continued flipping pancakes up until he'd made the entire batter.

A minute later Emmett shuffled down the stairs still half asleep but awakened by the smell of pancakes that Carlisle then set on the table. He found some syrup and butter in the fridge and got those out as well as glasses of juice for the rest of them.

Alice looked at Edward now and then back at Carlisle, reaching out for him again. She let out an insistent whimper and leaned toward him.

Carlisle grinned and reached over, taking Alice and settling her in his lap. "We have to be ready for church in about an hour." He said, looking at his watch to check the time.

Edward looked up and so did Emmett. "Church...?" they said in unison.

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, church." He said. "and Sunday school."

Emmett's eyes widened, "I ain't going to school on Sunday!"

Edward turned and gave Emmett a look. "It's not real school dumby...its where you study the Bible..."

"Oh. What's the Bible?" Emmett asked, though it wasn't very intelligible since his mouth was stuffed full of silver dollar sized pancakes.

"It's a book that's about the lessons of God and Jesus..." Edward said, looking at Carlisle to make sure he was right.

Carlisle nodded, "Yes.. going to church is very important to me and so is my faith in God and though I can't make either of you share my faith I will take all three of you to church in hopes that someday you may willingly decide you have faith of your own." He explained.

"Faith in what?" Emmett asked, not really too interested when he had pancakes in front of him.

"In God..." Edward explained. "Dr. Cullen believes in God and he wants to take us to church so we can learn more about God too..."

"Yes and then it's up to you to decide whether you believe in him or not." Carlisle explained.

"Is God like Santa Claus?" Emmett asked.

"No...God is Santa Claus's boss..."

Carlisle had to turn away to avoid bursting out into laughter. He didn't respond to that comment and he was still fighting against bursts of laughter that he wanted to let out but didn't dare. "You can both get your own bibles today. They have a variety at the church in the little store there. We'll pick out a good one for both of you." He said.

"Thank you..." Edward said again to Carlisle.

Emmett smiled at Alice. "She'll be happy...she gets to wear a dress..."

"Yes and you both 'get' to wear dress pants and jackets."

Emmett looked up in horror. "Really?! Do I have to?"

"Yes. Even though God doesn't care what you wear it doesn't hurt to get cleaned up to go to church to show respect." Carlisle repeated what his mom had always told him when he complained about dressing up for church.

"Fine..." Emmett grumbled after getting a scolding look from his brother.

"Come on Emmett...we should take our showers..." He turned to Carlisle. "I can give Alice her bath if you don't want to do it..."

"It's okay. I don't mind." Carlisle said and he didn't. Carlisle had a walker for Alice. She wasn't strong enough to sit up for long periods of time yet, but he it was a good supportive one and she might like it since most kids her ages were standing and taking a few steps. She was only a bit behind due to her surgery not happening until later than it should have. Carlisle put the walker in the doorway of his bathroom and put Alice in it and then shaved at the sink standing there beside her. Every once in awhile he'd look down at her with his face all covered in shaving cream and grin.

Alice looked up at his face covered in foam and it fascinated her. It made him look different and she didn't recognize him. Every time he would look at her, she would tilt her head in confusion. Carlisle chuckled as he shaved until it was all gone and looked over at her again. Alice giggled when she saw it was Carlisle. She clapped her little hands, thinking it was game or magic. Carlisle chuckled and put on more shaving cream to tackle a few stubborn spots. Alice gestured at the foam. She wanted to see what it was. Carlisle chuckled and squirted some of the foam in her hands. Alice giggled and looked at the blob in her hands then she looked up at Carlisle putting it on his face an imitated him, splattering the foam on her face and smiling up at Carlisle, hoping for approval. Carlisle let out a loud chuckle and nodded, "Yeah.. good." He said, getting a wash rag to wipe her face off. Alice giggled again.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Come on Miss Alice let's get cleaned up- you're syrupy and I'm sweaty." He said, turning on the shower and starting to get her out of her pajamas while he waited for the water to warm Alice was really well behaved about things like getting changed and getting dressed...unlike other babies her age. She watched Carlisle carefully. After he had her undressed he ditched his own t-shirt and boxer shorts and picked her up and got in the nice warm shower, relishing the feel of hot water (not too hot though) pounding his back and down all around them. Alice laughed and flailed playfully in the cascading water. She tried to catch the stream in her hands and was immensely entertained when she couldn't.

Carlisle grinned at her antics as he washed the both of them off with soap and then used shampoo on his hair and some no tears baby shampoo on hers, taking a break to make her hair stand up all over her head and then showing her in the shower mirror. Alice reached out and touched her reflection and then smiled. He washed all the shampoo and soap out before getting out and wrapping them both up in towels and carrying her to his room to find some clothes. "Stay put." He told her, gently leaning down and kissing her wet hair as he laid her in the center of his bed and disappeared a couple of feet away into his closet to locate clothes for both of them.

Alice looked around and couldn't see him and began to whimper.

"I'm still here." He told her from inside his closet. She stopped when she heard his voice. She looked around for him again, confused since she still couldn't see him. Pretty soon he emerged from the closet carrying the clothes and got dressed quickly- navy blue dress slacks, white dress shirt, navy blue jacket - gold tie, black dress shoes, gold cuff links. He slicked back his slightly wavy blonde hair - he'd have to get a haircut or it was going to start curling at the edges again.

Once he finished that he turned to her bringing out a dress in fall tones with leaf print all over it and a little black sweater and black Mary Jane shoes. He dressed her and tucked her hair back from her face with a little barrette. "There you go." He said softly.

Alice looked down at her dress and cooed. "Pry..." she said, trying to say 'pretty'.

Carlisle nodded, "Very pretty." he said, picking her up and carrying her from the room to go see how the boys were doing on getting ready.

Edward emerged from his room, with a light blue button up shirt, with the sleeves slightly rolled up just below his elbows, and his hair a well placed mess. He was wearing khaki slacks, and dark brown dress shoes to match his belt.

"That looks good." Carlisle said, "Two guesses as to what Emmett's wearing?"

"I set out some clothes for him while he was in the shower..." At that moment, Emmett walked out of his own room wearing a light grey dress shirt, with a black tie and black dress pants, with black dress shoes and belt.

Carlisle grinned and whistled, "Nice work boys.." He said. "We better go so we're not late." He said as he led them downstairs.

At church he got a bible for each of them and a Precious Moments Christian Stories one for Alice. For Emmett it was a Kid's Adventure bible with big illustrations headings and simplified text. For Edward an adult version the same as the one he preferred remembering Edward's choice in reading material. Emmett flipped through his Bible excitedly and couldn't hide his excitement as they walked into the sanctuary together. Alice looked around at the big room and the colorful stained glass windows in awe. This was about to get awkward. After Sunday school Carlisle had to sit in the front with the other Deacons. He explained as much to Edward and Emmett and handed Alice to them with instruction to behave themselves for goodness sake and that when all the other kids went downstairs for Children's church they could go and take Alice with them.

Alice looked at Carlisle in the front and reached for him. She turned to Edward and extended her hand toward Carlisle and pouted.

Emmett sighed and fidgeted. "Alice.. sit still." He whispered to his little sister softly. "He'll be back in a bit."

Alice glared at her brothers and began to whimper slightly. She leaned forward, stretching to reach for Carlisle.

Pretty soon the Deacons and Elders formed a circle around the communion table where one of them gave a communion meditation and asked them to bow in prayer. Alice was getting frustrated now. It looked like the whole room was ignoring her now, they all were bowing their heads. She looked at her brothers and reached out and grabbed a fistful of Emmett's hair, hoping to get his attention. Emmett of course wasn't expecting this and he let out a yelp.

The sound startled Alice and she began to cry.

People looked around and Edward leaned over to take Alice and snuggled her close.. "shh." He whispered softly to her.

Alice whined and struggled against him, looking for Carlisle.

Edward pointed where Carlisle was standing several rows down with one of the gold trays. "Shh.." he whispered again,

Alice saw Carlisle and smiled at him, reaching for him again. Edward wrapped his arms around her and held her still. She strained against Edward's arms and whimpered again. Edward sighed, "Alice.. he's serving communion he can't hold you right now." He whispered to her, shifting her position.

"Da..." she insisted to her brother and gesturing to Carlisle again. "Da...da...da...." she said, getting slightly louder. Eventually, to Carlisle's relief, communion was over and he was able to sit with the boys. Alice smiled. "Da...da..." she said reaching for Carlisle as he approached. Carlisle swallowed hard and felt his throat get a suspicious lump in it as he reached down and took Alice in his lap. Alice curled up against Carlisle's chest and smiled contently. He chuckled softly and waved goodbye to Edward and Emmett as they left with the other little kids. He supposed he'd keep Alice with him. Alice hid her face in Carlisle's shirt and her breathing slowed as she slowly dozed off. He chuckled as he listened to the sermon and watched her nap. Luckily it was only a nap and so she never got deep enough to have any bad dreams, but every now and then, Alice would snuggle her face closer into Carlisle's chest as she slept.

Emmett turned to Edward as they walked with the other kids. "Did you hear Alice? I hope he doesn't mind..."

Edward nodded, 'Yeah he muttered quietly, worried.

After church Carlisle took Alice downstairs to retrieve Emmett and Edward from children's church. Carlisle thought the primary worship program was a good one. There was singing, a craft, a small snack, and then a lesson. Carlisle was waiting at the stairs with Alice on his hip when class dismissed. Alice looked at Emmett and Edward as they made their way to the stairs. She giggled and clapped and tuned to smile at Carlisle.

"Hey guys.. did you have fun?" He asked as they walked outside to his Mercedes together.

Emmett grinned. "Yea...it was pretty cool..."

Edward nodded. "It was fun..."

"Did you learn anything?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Um...well, they taught us about forgiveness and how God forgives us all and that we should forgive people too..." Emmett explained.

Carlisle nodded, "That's not an easy lesson." He said, gently putting his hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"No...it isn't..." Edward commented. "But it is a valuable one..." he added quietly.

Carlisle smiled at the both of them. "Are you both hungry?"

Emmett grinned. "I am!"

"A bit..." Edward mumbled.

Alice looked at Carlisle. "Da..." she said with a smile. Carlisle blushed. Emmett glanced at Edward worriedly as Alice's apparent new name for Carlisle. He looked back over the seat at her and couldn't resist a small grin. Alice cooed at Carlisle's smile. "Da....."

He chuckled a bit, still surprised - how had he become Da in one day?

"So...what's for lunch?" Emmett asked excitedly. Edward shot him a look.

"What would you like?" Carlisle asked.

"Um..." he went silent in thought.

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "He'll eat anything..."

Carlisle grinned at Alice, "And what do you want? How about some .. applesauce?"

"Apps..." she said excitedly.

Carlisle chuckled, "Does she like Applesauce?" He asked the boys.

Edward smiled slightly. "She loves applesauce...I'll make you a list of her favorites when we get back home..."

"Thanks why don't you include your guys' favorites as well?"

"That's gonna be a long list..." Emmett chirped.

"Good.. then I'll have some variety." Carlisle chuckled.

Back at home Carlisle looked around in the fridge, "Have either of you guys ever had homemade cream of broccoli soup?" he asked.

"Nope..." Emmett said.

"Would you like some help?" Edward offered.

"Sure if you'd like to help." He said, smiling at Edward. "Do you know how to cook?"

"Some...I learn quickly though..."

"If you'd like to learn more.. I could teach you.. I used to be awful when I first got here but it was kind've you know.. learn or starve."

Edward chuckled softly. Emmett came into the room, no one noticing he had run upstairs and grabbed Alice's walker. "I thought she'd like to watch...plus it might mean less crying..." he mused.

Carlisle nodded, "That's great idea. I got a play pen for her too but it says some assembly required." He made a face. "In my book that usually means a few times pounding my fingers with the hammer."

"I can do it! I'm good at building things..." Emmett said.

"If you want to give it a go .. why don't you bring that in here too." Carlisle suggested. "You know at school they have a session where you're allowed to build things."

Emmett's face lit up at this and he ran out to get the playpen and bring it back to put it together.

Carlisle grinned at Edward as they went to wash their hands at the sink. "Okay I think you guys will really like this soup - it's my Mum's old recipe, one of my favorites. First thing about cooking is that you wanna make sure that you have all the ingredients you need ahead of time so you're not running to the store halfway through."

Edward nodded. "What do we need?"

"Okay.. We need one large bunch of broccoli divided into two pieces, we need a big sauce pan and a vegetable steamer - and we need the pan to be filled with two cups of water. We also need 2 chicken bouillon cubes, 1 pound (2 cups) of Velveeta American cheese cubed, 2 cups of whole milk 1 cup of half and half cream and a half a cup of flour."

Edward moved around the kitchen and got each items as he named them. "Looks like we have everything..."

Carlisle nodded, "We should I usually keep the stuff on hand to make it because I like it so much. Okay this is really easy to make so if you ever need to make it on your own you should be able to remember how. First you need to clean the broccoli and then break it up into little pieces and put it in the steamer. You can boil it but if you steam it then you won't have to separate it out from the water in the bottom of the pan- which you use later."

He explained this as he went over and got a couple of graham crackers and gave them to Alice to occupy her.

Edward nodded and began snapping off pieces of the broccoli.

"Okay cook until it's tender in my experience that takes 15 or 20 minutes. After that you're going to put half of the broccoli down in the water and the other half in the blender." He said, taking down the blender. "Okay now while you're waiting on the broccoli to cook it's good to measure out your flour, your milk, your half and half, and cube the cheese so you're ready for the next step. Put the bouillon cubes in the sauce pan. Next go ahead and choose the cream option in the blender. It should be a little thicker than baby food once you're done."

They creamed the broccoli. "Okay next you need to pour in the milk, half and half and flour and blend again. Next start putting in your cheese cubes a few at a time blend.. and keep going. It'll be completely full once you're done and you need to make sure you keep pushing the stuff down in there so it all gets blended equally. Now it's completely blended pour it in the sauce pan with the other broccoli and water mix and then cook it. You pretty much have to stand there and stir it constantly while it cooks because it burns /super/ easy. It should only take about fifteen minutes."

Edward followed all of Carlisle's directions carefully. Soon, the smell of broccoli and cheese had filled the room and he smiled slightly.

Carlisle grinned as they cooked and got out a skillet and set it on the stove. "Do you guys like grilled cheese?"

"Yea..." Emmett muttered from where he was diligently working to put the playpen together.

Carlisle buttered two pieces of bread, dropped on a couple slices of cheese and put it together and in the pan and buttered the top too. He made two others the same way and set them on the burner to cook. Before long the lunch was ready including a pitcher of Kool aide. "Food's ready Emmett." he said with a grin, putting Alice in her high chair at the island table and put some apple sauce in a dish. He also got a few cheese cubes and mashed them and tore off a few pieces of chicken. He also fixed her some juice in a sippy cup, unsure if she was used to that but decided to give it a shot.

Emmett stood from the already half finished playpen and sat at the table. Alice giggled and picked up at pieces of chicken with her fingers, feeding herself. Of course, as a baby, she was bound to make a mess, but it wasn't too bad. Emmett and Edward ate quietly. "This is really good Dr Cullen..." Emmett commented.

"Thanks.. please.. Carlisle." He requested. "Dr. Cullen makes me feel like one of those old geezers at the hospital." He winked at Emmett.

Emmett smiled. "Alright...Carlisle..."

They spent the rest of that day cleaning up the kitchen, learning their way around the house, and unpacking all of the stuff they'd bought the day before and putting it away. They watched the Red Sox kick tush against their opposing team and eventually want to bed. Once again, Alice woke screaming three times that night and every time Carlisle got up with her and waited until the screaming stopped before going back to sleep himself.

Edward and Emmett made their way downstairs the next morning. "Good morning Carlisle..." they each greeted him.

"Morning boys. There's some cereal on the table. I put out a few kinds so you can get whatever you like best. We need to leave for school in about 40 minutes."

"Alright...thanks..." they chimed, making their way to the kitchen. Alice began to stir slightly and hid her face in Carlisle's chest.

"Morning my Princess." He whispered softly, rubbing his hand across her back.

She let out a grumpy whimper and rubbed her face on his chest again.

"Aww are you still tired?" He asked softly, snuggling her and bouncing her up and down gently.

Alice slowly lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled sleepily. "Da..." she mumbled.

"Da.." Carlisle whispered back softly, feeling his heart squeeze. _Don't get too attached.._

Alice placed her little hands on either side of his face and squished his cheeks together and giggled.

Carlisle chuckled too, "Come on.. let's get you some milk." He said with a chuckle.

They ate breakfast and then all of them scrambled around getting dressed for school before they got in the car for Carlisle to take them across the city to school. He took Alice out of her car seat and put her in a homemade carrier he'd crafted out of back pack. He could've gotten a real one but he didn't see any he liked. "Okay you two.. are we ready?" He asked, looking up at the school.

Mercy Montessori School was a very large building set on two floors on a big street but set back from the road a ways. There were lots of windows and a huggge playground out back in a fenced in yard. The school windows - which were big bay picture windows floor to ceiling - were covered in handprints in school colors with kids' names in them. The sidewalk was all drawn on with chalk. The top level students had written the chemical symbols down the sidewalk in chalk too.

Emmett looked at the school, somewhat intimidated and bit his lip.

"Come on Em...it's alright..." Edward comforted his brother.

"I think you guys will like this place." Carlisle said as he headed up the sidewalk trying to avoid the pieces of artwork and not step on them as he led them up to the huge doors of the school.

Emmett stayed close at Edward's side and stayed close to Carlisle as well. Edward put his arm around his brother to comfort him.

At the doorway the Director of the school met them. "Hello. You must be Dr. Cullen. And you two are Edward and Emmett right?" She asked, her face full of friendliness and enthusiasm.

Emmett just nodded.

"Yes ma'am..." Edward said politely.

"Welcome to Mercy. I'm going to take you on a tour of our school and tell you what kinds of things you'll be doing during the day and then you can spend the rest of the day with your levels." She said with a smile, "We don't have official 'grades' here at Mercy. Instead we divide kids in by age levels. We have three levels and each level has their own teacher and classroom kids ages 3-6 are level one. 7-10's are level two and 11-14's are level three. The older students in each classroom may in effect become the teachers for the younger ones as they learn and become able to demonstrate the skills they have learned." She explained. "You will stay in your level for three years with, mostly, the same kids and teachers which will allow you to make closer bonds with your classmates." She explained.

Emmett smiled slightly. That sounded good to him. Edward just nodded at what the Director said.

She took them around the school showing them all the different level rooms and the playground, the cafeteria, the gym, the swimming pool, the baseball diamond and track.. the school was a dream world it seemed.

Finally, she took Edward to his level room first. "Edward - this is your teacher - Miss Vance." the director said, nodding to a tall, blonde-brown haired woman with sparkling grey eyes - she looked to be in her late twenties.

"Hello, Edward." She said, shaking hands with him. "We're in cultural rotation right now. That's the time of day where we study about other places. Right now everyone is working on a project. They've all chosen countries from around the world and they are preparing five minute speeches about their country of choice. In a couple of weeks we'll present our projects on poster board to hang up in the hallway for others to see. Also, you need to bring a food from your native country to share with the class. You can pick any country that hasn't been chosen yet. I've got a huge list in the classroom." She said, her happiness for teaching and in making learning fun was obvious.

"I'll be back to pick you up this afternoon." Carlisle said, waving as he and Emmett went down another corridor to Emmett's Level room with the Director. Emmett's teacher was nice too. "This is Mr. Jacobs, he's going to be your classroom director." She said with a smile. "He's a great teacher and very intelligent."

Mr. Jacobs smiled and shook hands with Emmett - he was a very tall, slim man with crazy curly black hair and tanned skin. "We're studying science right now Emmett. We're learning about the solar system. We're going to be studying space a lot this year because of the space race. We're going to all be making our own rockets that we'll actually shoot off with messages inside them this spring."

Edward watched Carlisle go and walked into the classroom, toward the list of countries he could choose from. He contemplated the list carefully.

Emmett felt more nervous without Edward there, until he met Mr. Jacobs. He smiled brightly when space was mentioned. He'd always liked looking at the stars and hearing about the spaceships that they wanted to send to the moon and stuff. Emmett looked up at Carlisle and Alice happily before running into the room.

Carlisle grinned at Alice. "Looks like it's you and me. Come on.. You and I are going to the lumber yard." He told her with a grin. She smiled back at him.


	5. While You Were Out

_~September 1968~_

Carlisle watched the boys enter their classrooms and then returned to the car and putting Alice into her car seat before he drove across town to the Lumber Yard and supply store. It was time to get started on the boys' designs. He'd been working on them in scraps of spare time since Saturday night and he had a fairly good idea about what he was going to do for each room- now it was time to buy supplies in mass quantity.

Alice sat in her car seat, watching Carlisle happily. Every now and then she would find little ways to entertain herself until they reached the lumber yard.

Carlisle brought Alice from the car as he walked in and went back to the customer service counter and dinged the bell. Alice looked at the bell as it chimed. She reached out and hit it again and laughed before hitting it over and over again. Carlisle chuckled and moved her away from the bell so she couldn't torture the store employees while they waited for someone to come assist them. Alice looked up at Carlisle and pouted gesturing like she was hitting the bell again. He chuckled, "Sorry. Every time you hit it a new employee comes to help us." He explained with a chuckle as a man appeared at the counter.

"Hi there," Carlisle said, He recognized him vaguely. "I'm looking to remodel three rooms in my house extensively and I need it done fairly quickly. I was wondering if a couple of your handymen were free to help.. uhm.. obviously I'll pay them and give them lunch out of the bargain if they're interested. I did some blue prints on my own."

The man smiled at Carlisle. "I think we can spare a few hands..." He hit a call button on the telephone and waited with a smile. "She's a beauty..." he said to Carlisle about Alice.

Carlisle smiled, "Thanks." He said simply as he snuggled Alice against him. "What do you say to the nice man? Can you say Thank you?" He asked Alice with a grin.

Alice looked at the man and then hid her face shyly into Carlisle shoulder.

He chuckled softly, "Are you being shy?" He asked Alice, resting his chin in her dark hair.

She snuggled her face into his shirt.

Carlisle grinned, "Guess that's a yes - well thanks. " He wrote down his address. "I should be back there with materials in about an hour." He said, looking at his watch and the list. Carlisle and Alice tore around the store buying paint, wall paper liner, carpet, beds - you name it they bought it. It was going to take a very crowded truck or two to get all the stuff to Carlisle's house so the handymen would bring it.

Back at home while they waited he fixed a bottle for Alice and watched the news and weather with her while she drank.

Alice's eyelids began to droop as she drank and watched Carlisle. She began playing with her left ear, which was apparently her sign for when she was sleepy.

Carlisle grinned and settled her amongst pillows in the couch bed to make sure she didn't fall off. "Sleep tight." He whispered, kissing her cheek gently. "I won't be far." Alice drifted into sleep within minutes.

Carlisle was brought out of his reverie by the doorbell ringing and he went to answer it finding his carpenters. He took the both of them into the rooms to explain what he wanted to do to each one.. starting with painting, then carpeting, then the interior design and they all went to work. Carlisle glanced at his watch and couldn't believe that it was already time for him to go and pick up Edward and Emmett. He made his way downstairs and gently lifted Alice who woke up at looked at him drowsily. "Da..." she said, before laying her head on his should and drifting off again. Carlisle chuckled and put her in her car seat and let her sleep as he drove across town and then got in the huge line of other parents in cars waiting on their kids to come out.

Edward and Emmett made their way out to the front of the school and caught sight of Carlisle's Mercedes. Emmett set off in a full run, with Edward trying to keep up behind him. Emmett opened the door. "Hi Carlisle!" Hearing his loud greeting Alice was startled awake and looked around, seeing her brothers and smiling.. Carlisle grinned as Edward and Emmett got into the car with big smiles, "How was school?" He attempted to ask casually.

"So great!! Please say we can stay there!" Emmett said excitedly.

Carlisle chuckled, "I'm fairly sure you'll be able to. What about you, Edward?" He asked as he pulled the Mercedes out of the narrow drive onto the road.

"I really liked it...I got to pick my country..." he said quietly.

Carlisle smiled, "That's cool - what did you pick?"

Edward hesitated a minute. "England..."

Carlisle smiled again and tried to keep his face completely neutral, but it was hard. "I happen to know someone who knows lots about Jolly old England." He winked at Edward.

Edward chuckled. "So do I..."

"Funny wonder if it's the same person."

"That would be quite the coincidence..."

Carlisle chuckled, "You have to make a poster right?" He asked, thoughtfully. "I've got a few pictures of things back at home you could include. I'll have to dig for them."

"Thanks...that would be great..." he said with a smile.

Carlisle thought for a second before adding, "You have to make food too, right?" Edward nodded. Carlisle thought for a minute, "The only problem with food back at home is a lot of our traditional dishes wouldn't interest your class too much simply because of what's /in/ them." He said with a slight chuckle. He considered more as they drove. "Oh but you could have tea and biscuits or crumpets - biscuits are what we call cookies." He grinned slightly. "And I could show you how to make crackers."

"What are crackers?" Edward asked, confused.

"Oh they're like little party favors. You give them out at a party and put them by someone's plate and they're little round tubes - when you pull them they explode and candy or a toy falls out."

"You have to make those, Edward!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Oohh and Alice and I were busy today." Carlisle grinned.

"Doing what?" Emmett asked, suspiciously.

"Painting your bedrooms - but you can't see them until they're done." Carlisle said with a grin.

"Darn." Emmett muttered, causing Edward to chuckle.

"Good things come to those who wait." Carlisle grinned.

Back at home Carlisle turned on the news while he hunted around in the cabinet for something to fix for supper and decided on tacos - it was a fairly simple meal but usually a hit. "Do you guys have other homework?" He asked.

"Well...it's not really homework, but I want to learn more about space...so I don't look dumb in front of everyone..." Emmett muttered

Carlisle chuckled, "There's an encyclopedia set in my study upstairs you can use if you'd like. I'm sure there's plenty about space there."

"Thanks!" he said, already running up the stairs.

Carlisle set Alice in Edward's arms at the table so that he could cook and went to the sink to get the pound of hamburger he'd laid out to thaw earlier. He cut it open and put it out in a pan on the stove and cut it up with a big fork and turned on the stove. While he did that he took out the grated cheese, lettuce, tomatoes and some mild salsa as well as a bag of tortilla style chips for dipping. He handed Alice a small piece of tomato to see if she liked it, though figuring she wouldn't do much more than smash it.

Alice looked at the tomato with fascination. It felt funny in her hands. She looked up at Edward and lifted the tomato to his lips. Carlisle grinned at the antics and continued his supper preparations.

~*~

The next couple of weeks continued pretty close to how the first weekend went. Edward and Emmett got accepted into Mercy and every day when Carlisle brought them home they were filled with amazing tales about their days and the kinds of things they'd done. Sometimes there was homework- though not usually the traditional sort, and Carlisle would help if that was required. Edward's project turned out to be a hit- especially when Carlisle himself showed up at school to bring the snacks. There was supposed to be a Career fest sometime soon where kids were supposed to encourage their parents to come to school and talk about what they did for a living.

Saturday afternoon Carlisle and the handymen finished the last of the bedrooms and he looked out the window in the upper hall to see Edward and Emmett swinging on a tire swing in the big oak tree. He wondered if he was spoiling them. .but something told him deep down that they could all three do with a bit of spoiling.

"Boys!" He said, opening the window. "Come inside!"

Emmett looked at Edward curiously before walking inside with him. "Yes Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"Your rooms are finished." He said with a grin. "I just put the finishing touches on them this morning. Are you ready to see them?"

Emmett smiled at his brother and then at Carlisle and nodded excitedly. Edward couldn't hide a bit of a grin, he knew bedrooms meant some sense of permanence.

Carlisle grinned, "I guess we better let Emmett see his first before he cracks." Carlisle suggested, reached into his pocket and with drawing a handkerchief which he tied around Emmett's eyes as he led them down the hallway towards the little stairway that led to Emmett's room.

Emmett was practically bouncing down the hall.

Carlisle chuckled as he led Emmett up the stairs to the door of his room - it was still shut. This was the first sign it wouldn't be a normal room. Carlisle took Emmett's blindfold off. The door of the room was painted with metallic silver paint that shone slightly in the darkness. The garret stairs had had a light at the top ceiling - that was gone now. The walls were painted black and had runners of red, green and yellow Christmas lights poking through tiny holes in the wall to give them the appearance of being set back in a control panel (rather than just being strung up and down the wall they were actually placed insto it). They all came on when Carlisle flipped a switch and provided enough light to see the metallic door which had a yellow hazard sign on it. The sign had big black letters and it had been made from poster board and construction paper (but you couldn't tell). "NASA - HIGH CLEARANCE SECURITY - LEVEL FOUR." The NASA logo was underneath these words. There was also a funky looking little scanner thing on the door near the knob that was glowing with a red light. It looked like a check out at the store.

Emmett's eyes opened wide. "This is so cool..." he breathed.

Carlisle smirked and handed him a little card. It felt like a driver's license - actually it was a picture ID and it had taken he and an electrician quite a long time to figure out how to work the whole system. "Scan in Astronaut." The door was set up so that if it had been locked from the inside you had to slide the card to get inside .

Emmett looked at the card and then up at Carlisle. "Really? I need an access card?! That is great!!" Emmett reached up and swiped the card through the scanner.

"Only if you lock the room from inside.. Otherwise you can get into it normally."

When Emmett slid the card through the slot the door opened of its own accord. It was a pocket door now but Carlisle had had it put on a motor so it slide back and forth of its own accord automatic door style when a card was inserted.

The room was dark until Carlisle turned on the lights. The room's walls were a deep NASA red and the ceiling was black with a hugggee extremely lifelike murals of nebulas, comets, planets, stars, the sun and even galaxies painted all over it. There was even a big asteroid that looked like it was coming right for you it was so 3D.

The floor at first was wooden but then when it got further across the room it turned into lumpy grey shag carpeting. There were huge "moon rocks" sitting around made from paper mache and painted. There was also a chaise lounge made form "Moon rocks" and having a cushion on it that looked all strange. There was a huge screen on one wall and a whole "Control center" for space pretending. This was in the "human" corner of the world. Because that was how the room was divided, part of it was the NASA headquarters and then part of it was made to look like the moon based on pictures from the Apollo missions so far. The human part also had some normal human things like a closet and a dresser. Across the room it became obvious that the "control panel" had a desk for homework and book storage was built into the wall - the book case was "moon rock" too. The whole middle of the room was "moon" and a toy chest sat against the moon rocks - painted splotchy grey and brown and it was engraved on the top. "NASA ASTRONAUT SPACE GEAR" Sure enough there was a homemade space suit that looked remarkably like those the real NASA astronauts wore.

Further into the room in the back corner of the "moon" there was what looked to be a hugge rocket. It had fire at the end of it that you could "turn on" streamers of red and gold material were at the bottom and there was a red light bulb there and when you flipped a switch in the inside of the module it made the fan and lights come on to make the strips of cloth glow and wave. The top of the rocket was probably about six feet across - so it really was huge - and there was a door in the side of the rocket which you opened and then walked up a couple of steps to the top - which had big "windows" cut in it for observation. The top of the rocket was the bed with a NASA blanket and space themed sheets and bedding in it. There was a storage compartment in the rocket top for "important bedtime essentials" like books or a glass of water.

Perhaps the best was the big picture window near the space ship in which was mounted a telescope which you could use sitting in the top of the rocket.

The bathroom was painted mural style too, but all over the walls and ceiling both and all the shower stuff and accessories were space themed.

Emmett ran around the room looking at everything there was to see. After a few minutes he ran back to Carlisle and threw his arms around him. "Thank you so much Carlisle!!" he said, his voice muffled by his shirt.

Carlisle grinned and hugged him back tight, grinning more and not wanting to let him go. "You're welcome." He said, "You really like it?"

"I love it!!"

He grinned more, "Good. Now you know why it took two whole weeks." He chuckled. "There were some points where we weren't sure.." He said.

They went downstairs and he stole the handkerchief back to put it around Edward's eyes.

"Thanks for this..." Edward mumbled as they made their way up the stairs.

Carlisle grinned, "You haven't seen yours yet." He pointed out, steering Edward in the right direction so he wouldn't run into things. "So you shouldn't thank me yet. Who knows you may hate it."

"Its a room...that deserves thanks enough...and thank you more for them.."

Edward's room was simpler than Emmett's as he had requested something simple- but that didn't mean that it was any less amazing. The door was decorated. It was painted green and had a sign on it that said. "Science Lab" This door was set up too. Instead of having a scanner it had a coded password box which you could set to be anything you wanted. You needed the password if the door was locked from the inside. Upon opening the door you found that the room itself was kind of a creamy color on the walls with shining wood flooring. There was a big green furry rug that covered several feet of the floor. The bed was a big one that had a huge wooden cabinet built around one whole side of it and the headboard and a footboard. The wooden cabinet had storage space for books and a counter top like space to put things on. Across the top of the cabinet there were several fossils and a magnifying glass.

There was a big window in the back that faced the back of the house and had a window seat and curtains in it. There was a desk near the window with a big desk chair like the one in Carlisle's office and the desk was set up for all sorts of research. Near that desk there was a bulletin board tacked to the wall and a dry erase board beside that. Pinned to the bulletin board were all kinds of scientific looking pictures. The ceiling was covered in a huge mural of a silhouette of two people standing on a mountain cliff in sunset. It read, "You see things that are and say 'why?' I see things that are not yet and I say 'Why Not?'" The wall on another side was covered with posters of creatures. By the shelves near the bed was a big globe on a stand. It was made of black material and the countries were in colors and gold.

The last wall was the best. A huge two hundred gallon aquarium was built into the wall. You could access it to clean it and feed the fish inside from in the closet. Large salt water fish swam around the tank.

Edward smiled and nodded. "The fish are great.." he mumbled.

Carlisle showed him where you could get into the closet to access the back of the aquarium. "They're used to being fed twice a day.. usually in the morning and before bed. It has to be cleaned all the way out every six months but I'll help that's an all day job and it's quite gross." He made a face. "Let's see.. oh if there are babies and you want them to live you have to take the eggs out and put them in another aquarium.. I've got a little one downstairs for that because lots of times the pet store would buy my babies if they came out nicely. The big fish eat the babies when they hatch if you don't take them out." He sighed a bit. "Um.. salt fish are pretty susceptible to chemical changes but this tank stays pretty balanced. You've got to check the ammonium, the nitrate and the PHP every week. I always did it on Saturdays so I'd remember. I've got little kits for each one of those. It's pretty easy. You just fill the test tube with water up to the line, put in a drop of the solution in and let it sit for five minutes - it'll turn colors." He explained, showing Edward the kit.

Each kit has a color card and you want the colors to be the top color bar on the card - you can hold the tube up to the card to compare them.. If they're the lightest color on the card then that means the level is good. If they're not, which usually only happens when it's time to clean the tank or something dies now that it's established.. I'll show you how to exchange the water." He considered, "The filter pad only needs changed once a month. You just take the old one out and pitch it and put a new one in. That's not hard to do. The filter and the bubble sticks and anything in there that bubbles should always be on because it puts air in the water. So if they're off for more than a few hours things start dying. That's why fish bowl fish don't make it too long usually. No air exchange."

Edward nodded. committing all the instructions to memory. "I think I can handle that..."

"I doubt it'll mean too much to you quite yet." He told Alice with a slight chuckle, "But why don't we go see your room." He told her as she reached a hand out for the bright fish.

"Ish.." she mumbled, giggling as the fish swam around the tank.

Carlisle chuckled, "Yeah fish." he said as they walked down the hallway towards her room at the end.

Alice's room was a light lavender/violet color with two big floor to ceiling windows with domed tops. The walls were painted all over with lilacs and violets that looked lifelike. There were purple lace drapes on the windows and one had a window seat that opened up to reveal a toy chest inside.

The bed was a huge white one with drawers underneath and all purple and green bedding. The green was a lighter, almost lime color and the comforter had squares inside of squares inside of more squares in purple and green in the pastel. The pillows had stripes of the pastel purple and green as well. Alice wasn't used to sleep in a crib even this young and so Carlisle had opted not to get one.

There was a white chest of drawers and a white changing table, a white desk for as she grew, a big white rocker in the corner. The floor was covered in a purple and green striped and spotted area rug.

Alice looked around the room. Though she couldn't really understand, she knew the room was pretty and she liked it.

Carlisle smiled, "This is your room." He said with a small smile. "It can grow with you."

_Agggh the rooms are so cool!!! I totally wish Carlisle would make me a bedroom!_


	6. Cape Kennedy or Bust!

_~September/October 1968~_

At this exact moment a door bell rang and Carlisle almost jumped out of his skin- he'd completely forgotten that the contractors who were going to build the swing set and play ground stuff were coming that day.

Alice laughed at Carlisle's scared face.

He shook his head, "I think that might be someone you guys want to see with me." He said with a grin as they ran down to the entryway of the house and Carlisle opened the door to reveal a man wearing blue jeans and a blue shirt with his contractor company seal embroidered on the upper pocket. He had a tool kit in one hand and a sketch book of blue print and regular paper in the other.

"Hi...I'm here about the playground..." the man said in a rough voice, with a smile.

Carlisle grinned as he looked down at these two, "You'll have to talk with these two.. I'm pretty sure they can tell you everything they'd like." He said.

Emmett smiled. "A playground!! Oh! We're going to need swings, and like rock wall thing, and a slide or two, and um...a fire pole, and monkey bars, and a rope and..." He kept listing things as they all walked into the dining room to discuss the plans.

Carlisle chuckled a bit as he watched them go into the living room and turned back to Alice. "Think they're excited?" He asked her.

Alice looked at Carlisle and tilted her head, then reached out for his lips. "Da..."

He grinned and snuggled her closer.

By later that afternoon the contractor was hard at work on making the boys' requests a reality in the backyard and Emmett was walking around behind him wanting to see everything. Edward had chosen to stay inside with Carlisle and Alice in the kitchen where Carlisle was making cheeseburgers for supper while watching out of the window at the work going on outside.

Edward smiled to himself. "Thanks for doing all of this Carlisle..." he mumbled.

"You're welcome." he said, tentatively putting an arm around Edward's shoulders.

"I hope we get to stay this time...I don't know if Emmett could handle another move...or Alice either..."

Carlisle nodded, "I'll do everything in my power to make sure you can stay as long as you want."

Edward nodded, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "You know what I should make...oven fries..." he said, going to the pantry to find some potatoes.

Carlisle nodded, "That sounds good." He said, grinning. They peeled the potatoes together at the sink. "Emmett's birthday is soon isn't it?" Carlisle asked.

"Yea...looks like his first birthday away from the group home..."

"Maybe we could do something to make it better.. " Carlisle's brow furrowed as he tried to remember. "October... 10th and he's going to be ten right? - Golden birthday." He grinned.

Edward chuckled. "Yea...he'd be happy with almost anything though..."

Carlisle smirked, "Almost anything huh.." Suddenly his face changed... the way they look in the cartoons when a light bulb appears above their head.

Edward stared at him. "You alright Carlisle?"

"Yeah.. I was just getting an idea.. - That's Columbus day weekend isn't it? Because his birthday is that Friday and there's no school Thursday, Friday, or Monday."

Edward nodded. "Believe it or not, he's mad that there's no school..."

Carlisle chuckled, "Do you guys like to travel?" He asked, and would probably be slightly surprised to learn that the boys had never been out of Ohio.

"We've never really been anywhere...our idea of travel is a new foster home..." Edward admitted.

Carlisle considered, "Do you think going on a car trip or a plane trip would be more fun?" He mused.

"Emmett might like the plane more..."

Carlisle nodded, "Right.." He said, thoughtful. "He's so space crazy - do you know if he's got a favorite astronaut?"

"Well...um...I think John Glenn is interesting to him..." Carlisle's eyebrows raised and he began to laugh, sitting down at the kitchen table. "What?" Edward asked, confused by Carlisle's suddne burst of laughter.

"Just.. I had a crazy idea that would never happen but.. " He shook his head.. it'd be worth a shot wouldn't it?

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you in a few minutes - could you watch Alice for me so I can make a couple of phone calls? If Emmett comes in make sure he doesn't come upstairs and don't let him pick up the phone."

Edward nodded, still confused. "Hey Alice...want some cheese?" He bbroke of few little pieces of cheese and gave them to her.

Carlisle ran upstairs to his office and hunted around in his office until he found his little gold book of addresses and phone numbers and dialed in Marilyn's number and picked up the phone.

"Hello...this is Marilyn..."

"Hi Marilyn - it's Carlisle."

"Oh! Hello! How are things?"

"Pretty good. I just showed the kids their rooms earlier this morning actually." He chuckled. Marilyn had come to visit a week before and Carlisle had showed her the half finished rooms.

"And? How did they like them?"

"Well I got hugs." He said with a chuckle, "Even from Edward- I think that might be a good sign.":

"You got a hug from Edward?! Yes, that is a very good sign!!"

He smiled, "Yeah I thought so.. Alice calls me Da.. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not.."

"Oh...goodness...that's wonderful!...I just hope it all works out..."

"Me too." He said. "I'm getting attached I know I shouldn't... "

"Its hard not to with those three..."

"Anyway I was actually calling because I was wondering - this'll seem like a dumb question but I thought I should ask... I'm allowed to take them on vacation right?"

"As long as you notify us, and tell us where you can be contacted, its fine."

"Well I don't have official arrangements or a hotel yet.. but I can let you know as soon as I do.. I'd like to take them to Cape Kennedy for the space Launch of Apollo Seven. It's the weekend of Emmett's birthday and it's a long weekend because of Columbus day so they wouldn't miss too much school. I .. know some people." He said with a chuckle. "Back when Friendship 7 launched they needed several doctors to be on board staff seeing as how we weren't completely sure what to expect in space or what would happen when John Glenn got back." He paused thoughtfully. "I met a lot of people down there and I'm fairly sure they'd led me bring the kids to see the launch... I got the commission mostly because I was new here - first year practicing from London and of course he's from Ohio too and so he asked if they could get doctors from his home state and I got the nomination from Good Samaritan."

"That sounds amazing! Emmett will really love that..." Marilyn said brightly. She was really liking the fact that the kids were with Carlisle.

"We got to know each other well while I was down there - I mean we all just kind of were stuck in... limbo waiting for the launch. I got down there January 10th of '62 because we were supposed to launch on the 16th and between weather and rocket issues we were all just hanging around stuck until the actual launch on the 20th of February. I'm going to call him.. I don't know if it'll work out but I thought about asking if he could meet us. I'm sure he'll be going down for the launch anyway.. he's retired but I know he still keeps up with the space race.."

"Of course! I hope that it all comes through!"

"Thanks." Carlisle smiled, "I'll let you know when we find a hotel.. if it all works out right I'm going to see if Emmett can stay overnight the night before the launch in the quarters - all the astronauts stay there including the visiting ones and they usually have extra room. He'd get to eat 'last supper' with them - which is what they call the last meal before they start existing on space food." Carlisle made a face. "And normally they sit up all night an reminisce about past missions."

"I may just come live with you too..." she said with a chuckle.

Carlisle chuckled, "I don't know.. Edward told me it would be his first birthday out of the group home and I just thought I should do something to make up for the previous nine." He grinned.

"I think you're doing that and more..."

"Right. talk to you soon." He said with a smile as he hung up the phone and started searching through the gold book until he found the one he wanted and dialed again. This time to his friend's home hoping that he' d be home.

"Hello?" came the voice from the other end of the line.

"John, it's Carlisle" He said, "How're you doing?"

"Oh! Hello there!! I'm doing well, how about you?" the familiar voice of Carlisle's friend asked.

"Pretty good. Keeping busy enough. Been watching all the news about Apollo 7?" He asked, considering that had been /all/ that was on the news for about the past week now that it was October.

"You know me...they can keep me out of the sky, but not out of the business.."

"Ha! that's the spirit. Maybe they'll launch this one on time! It might be a first." He said with a smirk, remembering the six weeks they'd all been let to ferment and worry and anticipate at the launch of Mercury-Atlas 6.

"I don't think they'll have any issues this time...lots of predictions taken this time...hind-sight being 20-20 after all..."

Carlisle nodded, "That'd be good.. there's definitely a lot of anticipation.. One step closer to having a man on the moon by the end of the 60's."

"We can only hope..."

"Whoever they pick had better be modest or else he'll be the astronaut with the biggest head in the whole entire world. 'I was the first to step on the moon!'" Carlisle smirked, "And for once I don't think the Russians are gonna beat us. I hope."

"I don't think they will either..."

"Anyway.. I was wondering if you were planning on going to Cape Kennedy for the launch?"

"Of course...have to see the next one..."

"Excellent.. I was thinking about coming down there too. I'm fostering three kids .. and well I've gotten really attached to them and the middle one is absolutely ... obsessed.. with space. His older brother told me he'd never had a birthday out of a group home before and I think getting to see the launch and go on a tour of the center would pretty well blow him away. I know I'd like to catch up and I think he'd love to meet you if you've got time?"

"Yea...I'd love to...you always did have such a bleeding heart you old softie..."

Carlisle rolled his eyes, "Doctor remember.. occupational hazard."

"Yea...I can only imagine...but of course...I'll give him as much of the astronaut experience I'm allowed to..."

Carlisle chuckled, "That'd be great. I'm going to see if there's room for him to stay over in the quarters since there's always empty room anyway. His birthday is the 10th which is the night before which should be great. I'll see if I can get a cake like a space ship. I'm sure all the fellas would like that. Birthday cake is always a good end to the last meal." He smirked. "I don't exactly envy them.. eleven days on freeze dried food."

"Ah...well you learn to like the Tang..." he chuckled

Carlisle smirked, "Ah ha. Anyway - I didn't get plane tickets yet because I wanted to check with you.. Do you know what time you're getting in?"

"Um...well probably around 2 o'clock..." He said, looking at the planner he kept on his desk.

"Great! So how are Anna and the kids?"

"Good...everyone is staying home for the launch...they're enjoying the break from space..."

Carlisle smirked as they caught up and probably spent thirty or so minutes on the phone before they had to get off and Carlisle made a few more phone calls, arranged plane tickets and a hotel, called Marilyn back and finally made his way downstairs to the kitchen to finish dinner.

Alice cooed when he returned. "Da...Da..." she called reaching for him.

Carlisle grinned and picked her up. "Things going alright here?" He asked Edward.

"Great...the fries are almost done and I kept the burgers cooking low while the potatoes were cooking...but they're almost done too..."

"Excellent. You're getting to be a really good cook." He said with a smile.

"Thanks..." Edward said with a proud smirk.

Carlisle looked out the window. Emmett was still occupied- good. He had debated about whether to tell Edward where they were going but common sense won out. Cape Kennedy was going to be insane- they were flying in the day before a major shuttle launch.. someone besides him needed to know what they were doing. Besides, two shocked kids would be too much to handle.

Edward glanced up at Carlisle as he continued to prepare the food. He was kind of suspicious about what he'd been on the phone about for so long. Carlisle just smiled as he laid a piece of cheese on each hamburger patty to melt. "So, am I allowed to know...?"

Carlisle chuckled, "I was wondering if you were going to ask and yes... as long as you don't tell Emmett."

"I've kept bigger secrets from him, I'm sure.."

Carlisle chuckled, "I don't know about that..." He grinned, "This is a biiig secret." He winked.

Edward looked away sadly. "Trust me...I have...but I don't doubt this one is big..." he looked back up and smiled slightly.

Carlisle noted the sad look, "Okay biggest of the /good/ secrets then." He grinned.

Edward nodded and smiled slightly. "So..what is it?"

"Well it's kind've a few surprises in one.. the first part being ... we're going to Cape Kennedy for the Space Launch next weekend."

Edward's eyes widened. "That'll be great! He'll like that..."

Carlisle chuckled, "Yeah he's staying overnight on his birthday - the night before the launch.. in the Quarters with Schirra and the others going up."

Edward smiled to himself. "We're never going to hear the end of that..." he mumbled.

"Nope probably not.. but just to make sure we don't hear the end of it until next century - he's getting a personal tour of the entire NASA base, the old Friendship Seven, and the new craft too." Carlisle smirked.

Edward grinned wider. He had never expected Carlisle to do so much.

"But I think the best part is who is giving him his tour - not just any random astronaut."

"Who is it?"

"John Glenn."

Edward froze and looked at Carlisle in amazement. "John Glenn...really?"

Carlisle nodded, "Yep."

"Wow....that will be amazing...thank you!"

Carlisle grinned, "That's why I had that look earlier.. when you said." He chuckled, "I know him.. very well actually,.. I haven't seen him in a while but.."

"You actually /know/ John Glenn?"

Carlisle nodded, "Yep. Sure do." he said, his eyes twinkling.

"Wow..." Edward breathed.

Carlisle chuckled, "He's very nice. I was one of the physicians assigned to detail on his Mecury-6 mission."

"Just knowing that will make Emmett obsessed with you..."

Carlisle chuckled, "He's from Ohio of course and so he asked for doctors from his home state.. and I got lucky enough to be selected from the hospital and so I went down there and myself and about five or six other doctors hung around waiting six weeks because the launch kept getting postponed.. but he and I really hit it off we had a lot of good times. "

Edward smiled. "This is going to be amazing..."

Carlisle nodded, "Oh yes.. I think he's going to have a good weekend. You and I won't have a bad weekend either. I think we're going to stay in a hotel down there on that night while he's at Cape Kennedy. It's really nice it's where they had me staying "officially" when I was there before but I can tell you with the hours we kept I didn't spend much time there or sleeping." He smirked. "But it's really, really nice and then the next morning we'll go back for the launch too and then I believe they're going to let Emmett talk to one of the guys on the radio while they're up there and then we're going to go to dinner someplace down there - John said he had a couple of restaurant recommendations - I think he's actually going to join us for dinner and I'm looking into trying to get a cake that's actually shaped like a rocket.. have to find someone who knows how to make a cake that way first." He grinned.

Edward chuckled. "He's going to think he's died and gone to heaven. This is going to mean so much to him..."

Carlisle smiled, "That's the plan." he said, putting the plate of burgers on the table. "It wasn't too hard to arrange. Guess it helps if you know the right people." He winked.

Edward chuckled. "Very true....I'll go get him..." And he turned and walked to the back door to get Emmett.

Thursday night October the ninth was a busy night, the boys were back from school and Carlisle had already been upstairs throwing things into suitcases by the time they got home. Emmett still didn't even know they were going anywhere, though he'd have to tell him tonight since their flight out was leaving at about 9 in the morning which would mean being there a good two or three hours earlier than that. Emmett ran up to his room to find Carlisle packing a suitcase. He froze. "What's going on?" he asked, worried.

Carlisle grinned, "How was school?" he asked, attempting to sit on the suitcase because it wouldn't close.

"Fine...why are you packing my stuff?" Suitcases weren't a very welcome sight for foster children.

Carlisle only smiled, hoping to put Emmett's fear at ease. "We're going to go somewhere this weekend." He said, nonchalantly as possible.

"Ok..." Emmett said, still worried.

Carlisle walked across and put his arms around Emmett, "And then we're coming home." He said.

Emmett sighed in relief. "Ok..."

He grinned, "It's a birthday trip for you actually." He explained, trying not to give anymore away. "Want to come help me pack for Alice?"

Emmett grinned. "Sure! Where are we going?" he asked, walking at Carlisle's side to Alice's room.

"I'm not telling." Carlisle said with a smirk. "You'll find out when we get there."

Emmett pouted, but in good sport. "Fine..."

Carlisle grinned as they started packing things, "We've got to be up early tomorrow and you're going to be up all nighhhht tomorrow so you want to go to bed as soon as you eat dinner." He suggested with a grin.

Emmett didn't even argue with the 'bed time', he was too excited about his surprise.

By the next morning Carlisle was up at five thirty and getting the kids up to get ready to go to the airport so they could be out of the house by six. Emmett jumped out of bed and got dressed in almost a matter of seconds. Soon, he was running into Edward's room every other minute to make sure he wasn't moving too slow. When they were finally at the airport and got ready to board the plane after going through all the security check points - at which Carlisle held them up when, unbeknownst to him, his stethoscope set off the metal detector - Carlisle let the boys towards the hallway connecting to the plane. Emmett was bouncing out of his skin at the fact they were taking a plane. Alice couldn't decide if she wanted to go back to sleep, or look around, and Edward was yawning slightly, but still grinning since he knew the secret.

Carlisle snuggled Alice in his lap on the plane and kissed her forehead gently to soothe her and let her know that though they were in a strange place they were safe.

"This is your pilot speaking. Welcome aboard Delta flight 9550 to Orlando Florida. We should be arriving in Orlando at about noon. I'll be flying you to your destination today. Before long your flight attendants will be coming around and offering to get you breakfast - please be advised that your trays need to be in the upright and locked position for takeoff and landing and that everyone needs to be wearing their seat belts until the seatbelt off sign is turned on and again at landing. I believe that's all for now."

Alice smiled at Carlisle and cooed. Emmett looked at Carlisle. "Orlando? Are we going to Disney World?!..."

Carlisle smirked, "Noo we're not going to Disney world." Emmett's forehead creased in thought. Carlisle just chuckled as the plane began to taxi slowly down the runway.. Alice noticed things moving past the window and reached out for them. Carlisle smiled as the plane began to pick up speed and they began to tip backwards as the nose of the plane went up.. Alice giggled, trying to keep herself upright. Of course, as was to be expected, as they climbed through the atmosphere, Alice's ears popped, along with everyone else's. She rubbed her ears and whimpered as tears began running down her face. Carlisle snuggled her close and hunted around for her bottle in the carryon bag and offered it to her hoping to distract her. Alice shook her head slightly and pushed the bottle away. She reached her arms to Carlisle. "Da....Da...." she whined.

"I know you don't like it.. it'll be over soon." He promised. She kept reaching for him, wanting him to hold her close. She jutted her bottom lip out in a pout. Carlisle wrapped his arms around Alice and snuggled down in his seat with her. Alice snuggled her face into his shoulder. Emmett and Edward stretched to see everything out of the window. "Look at the clouds.. they're so pretty from up here." Carlisle commented. "That's something you can put in your journals." Both boys had alternate weekend homework from the rest of their classmates over the weekend. They were instructed to keep journals of their trip.

They both nodded, not turning away from the window so they didn't miss anything.

Pretty soon a pretty flight attendant in a navy blue flight uniform came by, "Would you guys like anything for breakfast?" She asked.

Emmett turned to face her. "Um...what can we have?"

She smiled and got a menu from her pocket to show them all the choices that were available.

"Oh...can I have the bacon and eggs?" Emmett asked. Edward asked for the same and a banana for Alice.

Carlisle considered the menu, "Um.. French toast and orange juice for me thanks." He said with a smile.

The flight attendant served up their meals and juice and handed put some pieces of cut up banana in a cup for Alice. "Here you go Angel..." she said with smile before moving to the next row.

"So how do you like flying?" Carlisle asked Emmett with a chuckle.

"This is great!" he said through a mouthful, forgetting his manners in his excitement.

Carlisle shook his head and grinned, "Good." He said, getting out a book to work on a crossword puzzle. He'd gotten a book of word searches for Edward and Emmett to work on to occupy them on the flight. Alice watched Carlisle write in the book, and touched it trying to mark it with her hands, like Carlisle was with the pen. He grinned, "Do you know a seven letter word for victory?" He asked with a smirk.

"Success..." Edward mumbled.

Carlisle rolled his eyes, "Obvious." He murmured with a sigh, "Apparently my brain isn't warmed up yet."

Edward chuckled. "Sometimes its hard to think of them when you're looking at the puzzle..."

"Got that right." He said with a grin.

They passed the rest of the flight in content mostly.. until the landing - which got rough and scared Alice a little but Carlisle kept her safe on his lap. Finally, they were able to disembark the plane and go inside to the airport and get their luggage off the moving belt. Each of them had one suitcase except Alice's whose stuff was packed in Carlisle's suitcase.

"We have to catch a taxi to our next location." Carlisle announced as they walked out of the airport together. Edward made sure that he and Emmett stayed close to Carlisle as they walked. Carlisle stepped off the sidewalk and lifted his hand to attract the attention of a taxi man. It only took a second for a cab to stop in front of the family. "Everyone in." Carlisle commented- it would be a little crowded with four of them in back but they could survive it- it would be easier than driving themselves in! Carlisle grinned at the cabbie, "We need to go on the Merritt Island Causeway please."

The cab driver simply nodded and sped off.

Carlisle smirked, unsure if Merritt island was going to have any significance to Emmett - he wasn't sure how familiar Emmett was with NASA itself. Emmett just kept his eyes pointed out the window for the whole drive, hoping to be able to guess where they were going. Carlisle chuckled and looked over at Edward, "He has no idea." Carlisle mouthed, grinning.

Edward smirked and shook his head.

Eventually they got to the causeway and Carlisle snapped a picture - he'd been taking a few on their journey. "This is something else to talk about in your journals.. this is called a causeway - a big bridge that connects us to what used to be an island.. see you can see the water all around?"

Emmett nodded though he was only paying a little bit of attention. He still was trying desperately to figure out this trip, but he was slowly realizing he was never going to guess.

However, once they crossed the causeway big white buildings began to loom into view on the horizon and huge spreads of open expanse of black top.

Emmett looked at the buildings. He knew it was something important. _Orlando...important...that looks like an airport almost........_ "NASA!!'' he yelled startling Alice.

Carlisle smiled and looked over at Edward, "Think he figured it out yet?" he asked, aloud this time, in a conspiratorial voice.

"We're going to NASA to Cape Kennedy?!"

"We are," Carlisle replied, grinning more.

"That's so cool! Thanks Carlisle!!" he said, throwing his arms around him, avoiding Alice, but making the close quarters feel even closer.

Carlisle chuckled and looked over at Edward with a look on his face as if to say 'and he's already excited.' Carlisle grinned, "You know what's on the 11th don't' you?"

Emmett thought and his eyes lit up. "The launch!! We're going to see it?!"

"Yep." Carlisle commented, "We're actually going to be seeing it from inside the Launch Control Center in new Complex 39." He pointed out - the Launch Control Center was the building where all the NASA workers would be controlling the launch and the flight.

Emmett's eyes got even larger.

"You might even meet an astronaut or two." He said, his eyes meeting Edward's again as they tried not to crack up in laughter.

Edward hid his grin. "That would be neat..." Emmett mused.

Carlisle looked around as they got closer and tons of cars and other automobiles came into view - Kennedy Space center was busy today! - They could only be grateful that they might soon be beyond the parts of NASA that were open to normal people, though they would of course be seeing the open parts too - hopefully later that night when things had calmed down... Emmett looked around frantically, trying to absorb everything. Carlisle chuckled and handed his camera to Edward knowing that he would find that a cool job, "Why don't you be photographer for this mission?" He suggested.

Edward grinned. "Sure..."

They walked down the parking lot past all of the cars. Though it was getting nippy back at home the weather was deliciously warm here and Carlisle was pleased that they'd worn summer clothing or otherwise it would have been uncomfortably hot.

They walked inside the visitor's center which was where, against both their better judgment, John and Carlisle had arranged to meet - maybe they should have also agreed to come in disguise.. Carlisle looked at his watch - one pm. "Why don't we get some lunch while we wait for our ... tour guide." Edward agreed and had to pull Emmett along to keep him from walking off. They went to the cafeteria and got hot dogs, chips, and then for dessert a 'rocket pop' each - a red white and blue popsicle shaped like a rocket. Of course, Emmett scarffed his down in a matter of minutes. Carlisle went over to a stand and purchased a trivia book of the center, but unlike everyone else going through he didn't get a map. Emmett looked around excitedly hoping they were going to start their tour soon.

Carlisle looked around hunting for his friend who should be arriving any minute. Not long after the glass door opened (for the visitor center was almost entirely made of glass windows for looking out- that's how most of Kennedy was - white material and glass.) and a man wearing black sunglasses and dark attire walked in.

Carlisle smirked as the familiar figure looked around and he waved. John spotted them and walked in that direction. His "disguise" seemed to be working for now but Carlisle knew he'd be given away before the end of the afternoon.

"What's with the Men In Black look?" Carlisle asked. "I wasn't aware you had to pretend to be a government agent." He winked.

John chuckled, "Not funny." he murmured, though he was grinning, "I'm attempting to avoid being mobbed - at least in the middle of the visitors center - there's about three thousand people here." He pointed out.

"Right.. then don't take your sunglasses off until we're out of here... and.. um.. don't talk." Carlisle suggested, unsure if Emmett would recognize his voice as he looked over at the table where Alice, Edward and Emmett were.

Edward glanced at Carlisle and grinned.

The two walked over towards the table, "Edward, Emmett, Alice.. this is an old friend of mine. He's going to show us around today." Carlisle said, biting on his tongue to avoid laughter.

Edward smirked. "Its very nice to meet you sir." he said, extending his hand. He glanced at Emmett who wasn't really paying that much attention.

"Hello...so, do we get to go on the tour now!" Emmett asked.

Carlisle nodded, "We do." He said as they walked from the visitor's center together. They walked over to a less populous area- it thinned out considerably when they left the visitor center and went outside.

"Hope you don't mind if I ditch these shades and leather jacket- bit too hot today." The man said, dropping them through the window of his car, glad he had parked so close to the building.

Emmett glanced at the man and then did a double-take. "Y---You're...." he stuttered in shock.

John extended his hand to shake with Emmett, "John Glenn and you must be Emmett?"

Emmett nodded slowly. He looked at Carlisle with wide eyes.

Carlisle just grinned and made a shrugging motion his smile getting bigger every second.

"Hi..." Emmett breathed. "You...you've been in space..."

He nodded, "I have. Enjoyed every bit of it and would definitely like to go back."

Emmett nodded. "Yea...maybe someday you will..."

"Maybe someday." He said with a smile. "In any case.. Carlisle here says you're a big fan of the space race."

Emmett nodded vigorously. "Yea...I love space. Carlisle even made my whole room look like space stuff!"

"What did he put in it?" he inquired.

"Um...well there's a card swipe lock thing to get it, and a bunch of like moon rocks, and the desk looks like the ground control panels and my bed is inside a spaceship..."

'That's impressive!" he said with a grin. "So does that mean you might be interested in seeing the _real_ Ground control panels and everything else?" Emmett nodded with wide eyes. "Right.. we'd better get a move on then - there's a lot to see." He said as they headed back inside the building, avoiding the visitor's center this time. They walked for a long time between buildings, across skywalks.. "This is the LCC - Launch control center." He said. "Normally you can't really go in here but I'm sure there's someone in here willing to give us a look inside." He said.

After he'd knocked on the door someone came to open it and they got into the center - it was set up in rows going downwards towards a huge black screen. There were a ton of computers and other machinery at each level. Emmett followed john closely, listening to every single word he said. "You'll get to see more of this room tomorrow of course." There weren't many people here right now - only a few of the little stations were manned. "When there's actually a launch going on or in progress there's people at every little station 24-7 because all of them control something different and if any of them are left unattended then if something goes wrong it could be a disaster."

Emmett stopped. "Wait...we're going to be in here tomorrow?!"

"Yep. It's the only place to watch a launch – well unless you happen to be lucky enough to be in the spacecraft." He smirked. "But this is the second best place to watch a launch. Outside the people watching have to stand so far back they can't see well because the heat from the launch pad is so intense." Emmett nodded and smiled. "Hopefully there won't be a great deal of delays - when I went up there was an issue with one of the bolts in the hatch and I wound up sitting there for about four hours bolted into the Friendship 7 .. waiting. very anxiously."

Emmett looked at John in awe. "That must have made you nervous..."

"Yeah a little bit.. but actually I got more nervous when I started getting ready to come back.. They kept telling me to make sure my landing bag deploy switch was off.. and they kept saying it- every base I passed over.. asking me to check it.. well after a while I began to suspect and then I figured out that my heat shield wasn't secured properly and they thought the Friendship 7 might actually burn up on re-entrance to the atmosphere. Which they conveniently weren't going to tell me." Emmett just stared at him. "Finally when I got into re-entry after a while I started seeing these big.. chunks.. of this thing on fire going by my window.. and I was thinking 'uh oh.. I'm in biiig trouble' because I thought it was the heat shield.. but it wasn't."

"What was it?" Emmett murmured.

"It was pieces of the retro package which is a piece of equipment meant to make sure the landing bag and heat shield stay attached for use when you need them."

"Oh...." Emmett breathed, completely enraptured.

They continued to walk looking at different parts of the space center as he continued the story. "The whole entire flight lasted four hours.. it was very strange because 'night' lasted about 45 minutes while I went around the dark side of the earth... I'm pretty sure it's the shortest night I've ever had."

Emmett nodded and smiled. "That would feel really weird..."

"Yes.. and I also got to see a sunset and a sunrise both from space.. it's very pretty.. it looks different because it's a different perspective."

"Yeah..."

"I also thought I saw fireflies in outer space." He grinned, "I think they figured out they were actually ice crystals on fire. I could see a dust storm in Kano and then in Perth a lot of people turned on their lights so I could see them from space. I could see the outline of one of the towns there."

"Wow..." It would have been an understatement to say that Emmett was speechless.

He smiled, "When I was flying there were fuel issues and I spent most of the flight taking complete manual control of the ship that was kinda fun. I had the control officers down here going nuts.. but even saving fuel by running a manual flight by the time I was back through the atmosphere there was barely any fuel left and I would up splashing down about 40 miles short of where I was /supposed/ to be landing." Emmett's eyes went wide. "I was lucky though. A destroyer called the Noa saw me."

"That was lucky...what would have happened if they didn't find you?" Emmett asked quietly.

"I would've been stuck till NASA got someone out from Control center to get me and Friendship 7 out of the water." Emmett stayed silent but his eyes looked like saucers. "This building here is the Vehicle Assembly Building.. it's new for the Apollo missions - we used to use a different one back when Friendship was built in the Mercury and Gemini missions." He explained. "We needed a new building because we needed something tall enough to accommodate the building of the Saturn V rocket- which is going to launch the Apollo missions after this one. Tomorrow's launch is using a Saturn IB rocket. Everyone's a little nervous after the Apollo 1 disaster .. so starting small this time. That's why the building's so large - it has to stay in one piece to be moved once it's complete." Emmett nodded and looked around in awe. "That over there is the Crawler-Transporter. It's a kind of tracked vehicle that we use to transport the rocket across to Launch pad at Complex 34 - which is the one we're using for this mission - the others following will use 39. This is the very bottom piece and its function is to move everything and keep the Mobile Launcher Platform even height all the way across. When the rocket is done and the space craft is put on they used cranes to put it on the MLP and then put the whole thing on the crawler. After it's on they use the crawlerway - which is a 100 foot road that runs between this building and the launch pad." He explained.

Emmett nodded and looked over everything John pointed out. "So," He grinned, "We've seen almost everything now.. unless.. I don't suppose you'd want to climb up to the spacecraft.. I mean that would be.. soo boring." He smirked.

Emmett froze. "I can do that?!"

"Well we'd have to talk to Walter Schirra - he's the commander for this mission but he's been going up and down all day to take things up there. I doubt he'd mind it if we tagged along."

Emmett beamed up at John. "That would be so cool!"

"C'mon let's see if we can locate him." He said, leading Emmett through a few more pathways until he found Schirra talking to one of the other mission astronauts and a scientist. Schirra was a nice, dark haired man with a predominantly crooked smile.

He agreed to take them up to see the craft. Carlisle elected to stay on the ground with Alice and upon seeing the height of the thing so did Edward - it wasn't that he was extremely afraid of heights but you had to climb up the side of the booster on little rickety open staircases and scaffolding and it was VERY tall. Emmett followed John and Walter up the stairs. Alice watched after him and extended her hand, curling her fingers to say good-bye.

Carlisle chuckled, "Look out Alice.. in a few years maybe he'll be going for real.."

A little while later after a fully guided tour of the space craft, the three returned to "earth".

Carlisle looked at his watch - it was after 9 pm. "I think it's about time for Edward and Alice and I to head back to our hotel.." He said, somewhat craftily.

Emmett's forehead creased. "And me...?"

~Bella~ - No longer a high school student! says:

"No." Carlisle chuckled slightly.

"You and I have other sleeping arrangements - orrr.. lack thereof in the sleeping department. We're staying at Quarters with the other airheads." He added the last comment at Schirra who elbowed him.

Emmett thought his heart stopped beating for a second. He looked at the two astronauts in front of him. "Really? I get to stay with you guys?"

Schirra nodded, "Yeah if you'd like. Of course I'm sure the night will be fairly boring but..."

"Behave will you."

"You behave.. you're the one who's calling me Airhead - Magnet Butt."

John rolled his eyes, "Stupid nickname can't you come up with anything better?" He asked as they walked.

Emmett followed, beaming but then he stopped. "Wait...just a second..." he said. Emmett turned ad ran back to his family and threw his arms around Carlisle. "Thanks so much...this is the best birthday ever..."

Carlisle grinned and hugged him back, "See you before the launch tomorrow." He said, waving.

The night flew by in a blur of late night stories and snacking on completely unhealthy junk food. They talked about old missions and new plans for the future and joked about who was going to be the first man on the moon since it hadn't yet been officially announced.

By the next morning there was a new kind of anxiety in the air the closer it got to launch- which was meant to be at 15 hours UTC time- Florida time that meant. 10 in the morning - not leaving much time to get everything pulled together given that everyone finally slept about 4 am through 7 am and then woke up frantic realizing how late they'd all slept in.

Emmett watched with interest, but made sure to stay out of the way until it was time for him to meet up with his family.

By 9:30 anxiety had reached a breaking point. All the people were being moved back and Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Emmett, and John were waiting in LLC while the three crew members were now climbing up to the space craft amidst extreme cheering. The time had finally come.

A tall man stood at the corner of the room connected with a head set. "All systems go." Someone told him.

Schirra's voice crackled over the radio. "Check. We're in place. Ready for blast off."

The tall man nodded as the clock switched to ten. "Blast off in.. 10... 9... 8.. 7.. 6..5...4...3...2...1...... " There was a sound that was like the largest explosion any of them had ever heard and flames and smoke clouded the air so much you couldn't see until a second later the rocket and space craft were shooting straight up into the air on fire at the end.

Alice threw herself into Carlisle's chest, trying to cover her head from the sound. Emmett watched excitedly with his brother beside him.

Carlisle covered her ears gently and watched the craft rise into the wild blue yonder so far above them.

"How's things up there?"

The radio crackled, "It's fine so far.. " there was only static increasing for a moment. "Okay this is getting a little rough... I think we're getting to MQ." - which was the point at which the pressure on the craft was the most intense.

Emmett watched carefully, trying to remember everything he'd ever learned about space so he could understand what was going on.

"We're getting ready to jettison this booster." Schirra said after a while.

"Roger, copy that."

Suddenly a picture appeared on the screen and they could see a semi grainy image of Schirra, Eisele and Cunningham in the space craft, blinded with the brilliant light of space but looking thrilled.

They spent the whole day in Mission Control listening to the men radio back and forth before they left to go and eat supper - including the rocket shaped cake. Edward gave Emmett a photo album to put the pictures of the trip in when they got home and John made his day with an autographed photo in a frame to take home as well as a real NASA patch with the logo on it.

It had been the most wonderful birthday weekend anyone could have asked for..

Emmett smiled at Carlisle when they were finally home. "Thanks again Carlisle..." he said before running off to his room to write in his journal and find a place for his patch and picture of John Glenn.

_Right all the stuff about John Glenn came from a /great/ deal of research. I think I got him pretty accurate. Anyone find it cute that Emmett predicts he'll go back to space again ;) (For those that don't know he actually DID get to go back up in 1998 and that makes him the oldest person ever to go up in space since he was born in 1921.) Pretty cool eh? I think he's very brave. Like we thought about Neil Armstrong if we'd made the story after 1969 but after doing some research I'm really glad we chose John Glenn.. Neil is great but by that time space travel was becoming "safe" when John Glenn went up he was only the second American ever in space and third person altogether and the first person to orbit the earth. He also had to spend much of the flight manually steering his space craft and dealing with several problems with the craft. I just think he's really commendable! _

_About the name of the space center obviously now it's Cape Canaveral but until 1973 it was Cape Kennedy in honor of JFK. _


	7. Christmas Surprises

_~December 1968~_

Time passed, Carlisle got even more attached to the kids and they got more attached to him - even when he went back to work they still spent as many evenings together as humanly possible. One afternoon in late November Carlisle came home from work with a stowaway - a Christmas tree on a blanket tied to the top of the Mercedes.

"Oh wow! A Christmas tree!" Emmet said. He took Alice from Edward so his brother could help Carlisle bring the tree inside.

Edward and Carlisle and Emmett dragged the tree inside the house to the living room and put it in its stand. "Whew." Carlisle said, "That thing was a heavy tree." - and that was no surprise - it was an 8 foot tall tree... "There are lots of decorations down in the basement we can bring up." Carlisle said. "I have a candy themed tree, a red and gold antique tree, and a white and blue ice/winter tree - you can pick which one you want to use this year."

Emmett went down stairs with Edward to get the decorations. "Dada...up...": Alice said, having learned a few more words in the last few months.

Carlisle chuckled and swung her into his arms to look at the tree. "It's pretty isn't it?"

Alice reached out to touch the tree. "Ree..."

Carlisle grinned. They played Christmas music and decorated the tree and talked about what they wanted for Christmas. "What do you want for Christmas?" Carlisle asked Edward- since he hadn't spoken.

"I don't really need anything..." Edward mumbled.

"But what would you like?" Carlisle asked, curious.

"I don't know...I mean I can't think of anything..."

"Well is there anything you've always wanted and just never had?"

Edward thought for a moment and shook his head. "Oh come on Edward...just tell him..." Emmet goaded.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Yes I'm listening?"

Edward stayed silent. "Edward always wanted a dog..." Emmett confessed, getting a look from his brother.

Carlisle chuckled, "What kind of Dogs do you like?" He asked, curious.

Edward looked up. "I've always liked Siberian Huskies....but you really don't have to worry about it...I have enough..."

Edward looked at Emmett accusingly. "Sorry..." his brother mouthed.

Carlisle watched the two of them with a slight smirk on his face. Carlisle loved animals - especially dogs and he'd had several in his growing up years but he'd never gotten one since he moved to the States. It hadn't seemed fair to have a dog when he was the only one home and had been working so much.. what about now.. what about when there were kids in the house responsible enough to help take care of a dog - and he did have a large back yard.. annnd he had heard huskies were very friendly and social.. and it would be fun to go mushing sometime. He chuckled inwardly at the last thought and looked over at Emmett giving him a wink.

Emmett smiled at Carlisle, understanding the meaning behind the wink.

A couple of days later Carlisle had an off day shift. He tended to work about three days in a row and then be off for the rest of the week or just on call. He shared on call rotations with the other doctors so he was lucky enough not to get called in every single night.

He was having a steaming cup of coffee in the break room and reading the newspaper that morning while the others talked. He had already delivered Edward and Emmett to school and Alice was in the hospital employees' daycare down in the basement. It had taken a long adjustment. She would scream every time he left, but Carlisle knew she couldn't be with him 24-7 and the workers in the day care were extremely devoted. He could also run down and check on her during his lunch break.. just to be sure she was okay.

"Do you guys know any husky breeders?" He asked his co-workers, taking a deep drink from his mug.

"I've heard of one around here...I'm not really sure where..." Jacklyn said.

"That helps a lot." Carlisle joked.

"Well...check the yellow pages!" she chuckled.

Carlisle grinned and went to the counter to get the phone book, sticking his tongue out at her. He searched through the yellow pages until he found a phone number and address and decided to go by the place on his lunch hour. He could only hope they had a litter at the current time.

"Getting a dog?" she asked.

"Hopefully." Carlisle said, tucking the paper into his white coat pocket.

"Well that's nice...I'm guessing its for the kids..."

Carlisle nodded "Yeah a Christmas surprise."

Jacklyn chuckled. "They've really gotten to you haven't they?"

"Yeah they sure have.." He admitted, smiling. "I can't imagine life without them really."

"Well, that's great Carlisle..."

He grinned, "Yeah I dunno I want them to just stay forever. I know it's a horrible thing to say as a doctor but I hope their parents never get cleaned up."

"Yes, well...from what people have said, chances of that are slim..." Jacklyn admitted.

"Anyway I should probably do my rounds - I'll see you guys later."

During his lunch hour he got in his Mercedes and headed to the address he'd written down. It was a house - a large one out of the way, a big similar to the way his was set up. He could hear barking from back behind the house and he walked up to the door and rang the bell.

After a minute, the door was answered by a very pretty and very tired looking woman. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hi there.. I'm Carlisle Cullen.. I saw an ad in the yellow pages that you breed Siberian huskies."

"Yes, are you interested in getting a dog?"

Carlisle nodded.

"Wonderful...follow me and we can talk and look through the kennels..."

Carlisle smiled, "Thanks." He said, following along behind her.

"Well, our Huskies are all purebred and AKC registered. Are you interested in and adult or a puppy?"

Carlisle smiled, this was impressive. "A puppy." He said. He hadn't asked Edward, but he could guess Edward might like to train his own puppy and give it a name and such.

"Alright, any particular color, you can choose from grey and white, brown and white, black and white, or solid white..."

"Well.. I like grey and whites the best but I'm more concerned with making sure it's a friendly puppy. I've got three kids."

The woman chuckled. "Alright, well I can show you our current puppies this way..."

Carlisle followed her through the house out back towards her kennels, a grin on his face the entire time.

"Here they are..." she said cheerfully as a group of puppies rushed forward.

"Oh my!" He said with a chuckle, "They're very small.. when are you expecting this litter to be able to go to homes?"

"Um...well I would say a week and a half to two weeks...this is our 'Christmas' litter..."

"Excellent." he said, that was what he'd been hoping for. He sat on the floor for a little while and looked each of the puppies over trying to make a decision - this was difficult.

After a minute one puppy managed to sneak its way into Carlisle's lap and snuggled close to him.

He grinned. It was a grey and white with brilliant blue eyes and soft markings. He stroked the puppy's head gently and stood up, holding onto the squirming ball of fluff. "I think this is the one." He said.

The puppy yipped happily and tried to stretch and lick his face.

Carlisle grinned at the breeder, "Would you like me to pay you for him now or later?"

"Um, now is fine, whichever is more convenient."

"Alright." He said. He went to the car after his checkbook and they settled the amount. "Would it be alright if I came back for him on Christmas Eve morning? - if I need to come sooner I can. I don't want to impose." He said.

"That's fine...actually for Christmas puppies, we have something special we do. We'll put a bow around his neck, and put him in a special carrier box that looks like a gift.:

Carlisle chuckled, "That's perfect." He said with a nod, "I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"Thanks! Hope you enjoy the puppy..."

He grinned and waved, disappearing down the sidewalk.

The next two weeks passed very quickly. Carlisle went Christmas shopping for the kids and they all decorated the house and planned what they wanted to have for Christmas dinner, including plenty of candy. Christmas Eve Carlisle snuck out to get the puppy while the kids were involved in their breakfast preparations and on the way home it started to snow furiously. He counted himself lucky to get him, the puppy, and all the things he'd been hiding in his trunk from the pet store, home safely.

He put the Christmas carrier in his room and shut the door quietly knowing the puppy would probably spend the better part of the day sleeping.

Later that night Carlisle put a fire in the fireplace and they hung stockings and presents began to appear under the tree from where they'd been wrapping presents all day long, each of them hidden away in their own respective "workshops." Carlisle moved the puppy present downstairs carefully.

"You know back at home.. we always used to have a tradition that everyone should open one present on Christmas Eve." He said.

Emmett grinned. "I like that tradition..."

"You're the oldest. I think you should open that big box over there." Carlisle told Edward.

Edward looked up at him and hesitated, but soon made his way to the box. Carefully, he opened it and looked inside. All of a sudden his face lit up and he turned to look at Carlisle.

Carlisle grinned innocently, "It's not coal is it?" He smirked.

Edward just shook his head and looked back in the box. He slowly reached in and picked up the drowsy puppy and looked at him.

"You didn't say what color you wanted soo I had to guess."

"It's great...thanks Carlisle..." Edward looked up, his eyes glistening with the tears he was trying to hold back.

Carlisle couldn't help but smile. "You're welcome." He said. "Do you know what you're going to call him?"

"Um...." Edward thought for a minute and smirked. "Coal..."

Carlisle chuckled, "Very funny wise guy. But it suits him." he said, looking at the drowsy puppy who was half asleep in Edward's arms with a big red bow tied around his neck. Edward walked back over to his family. Alice looked at the puppy and smiled. "You have to be very gentle with the puppy." Carlisle told Alice, lifting her onto his lap so that she could see better. "You never want to pull his ears or his tail because that would hurt him." Alice looked up at him and then back at the puppy. She slowly reached her hand out and touched the fur on his back. She pulled her hand back and giggled. "That's a good girl." He said with an approving nod, "He has very soft fur doesn't he?" Alice smiled at Carlisle. "We'll fix it up so he can go in and out as he pleases." Carlisle said.

Edward just nodded, not taking his eyes off the puppy.

Carlisle nodded to Emmett and Alice who each opened a present too - though Alice had much more fun with the wrapping paper and empty box than the present inside and even though the presents were nice, nothing compared to Edward's puppy.

After a while all the kids started yawning. Eventually Carlisle sent them all upstairs, telling them that Santa wasn't going to come if they didn't get to sleep. After they had gone he put presents in the stockings, drank the milk and ate the cookies which Alice had left and put a few more presents under the tree and wrote back to Alice's letter which she had left on the kitchen table. After that he went upstairs to bed, dreaming of just how lucky he was.

Though the night wasn't any different from the others as far as Alice's night terrors, the next morning the house was filled with excitement. First thing in the morning, Emmett and Edward knocked on Carlisle's door to make sure they could come in.

Carlisle sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Morning." He said, which was his usual greeting.

"Merry Christmas Carlisle..." they both chimed.

He chuckled and motioned to them to join him on the bed. Alice wasn't up yet it appeared and Edward came bringing Coal who Carlisle figured had spent the entire night snuggled close to Edward, who probably wasn't going to let the puppy out of his sight anytime soon..

"So...when are we supposed to start getting everything ready for the day?" Edward asked.

"Whenever you guys prefer. I don't have to work - yay for seniority. So I'm all your guys' for the day."

"Great...well um...we have gifts and things, but we should probably wait until Alice is awake..."

"Gifts and things?" Carlisle asked, curious.

Emmett grinned big, "Did you really think we weren't going to get you something?"

Carlisle felt his face flush. "Well you didn't have to." He said, somewhat surprised.

"Well, it was the least we could do, you've done so much for us..." Edward muttered.

Carlisle leaned forward and pulled both of them into a tight hug. "You guys are my family now." He said simply.

Both boys smiled and hugged him back. After a few minutes a little voice could be heard from down the hall. "Dada...."

Carlisle looked up, "Be back in a minute." he said, getting up and going to Alice's room. "Merry Christmas." He said.

She smiled and reached for him. "Dada..."

He pulled her out of bed. "You're getting bigger every day I think." He said, placing her on his hip. Alice leaned forward and placed her lips on his cheek in a big baby kiss. Carlisle smiled at her and carried her back towards his room and tossed her playfully in the center of the bed before joining them. Alice laughed an smiled up at the others. "It's our first Christmas together." Carlisle said. "And I hope it's the first of many."

"Me too!" Emmett said cheerfully. "Me too..." Edward murmured. Alice looked around and cooed and smiled.

"So I think we should go downstairs and open presents." He smirked. "And then I'll fix pancakes."

Emmett and Edward climbed out of the bed and waited for Carlisle and Alice before making their way downstairs.

There were lots of presents piled under the tree- some wrapped not as neatly since the boys had done them and all with pretty bows on top.

Edward walked to the tree and helped pass out the gifts, leaving one for last.

They started tearing into the presents. Carlisle got Emmett a beginner's tool kit and he was anxious to see if he liked it. For Edward there were puppy supplies, and for Alice there was a huge (larger than her) stuffed Pooh Bear.

After a few more gifts, Alice was buried under a pile of wrapping paper she had collected, Emmett was looking over all his gifts and Edward had taught Coal to play with one of the toys Carlisle had gotten. Then Edward stood and went to get the last gift. "Um, Carlisle...this one is from all of us..." Inside the sloppily wrapped package was a oversized coffee mug with a picture of all three kids and on the other side were the words "World's Best Dad!"

Carlisle took the package and started undoing it- it took awhile because Emmett, who had wrapped it, didn't know the meaning of conservative taping. He finally finished getting the paper off and took the mug out of its little box and turned it around looking.

He felt the biggest lump rise in his throat and he silently leaned over and wrapped his arms around all three of them at once. A few tears escaped and he managed, "Thanks.. it's the best gift I got."

Both boys wrapped Carlisle in a hug and Alice giggled as they were all smushed together. "So are you..." Edward mumbled.

He smiled and thought he might never stop smiling. "This is the best Christmas ever." He murmured.

Edward and Emmett smiled at each other and nodded. "Definitely..."


	8. Things My Father Never Gave Me

_We're sorry this chappie took so long! The rest of the story will be coming sooon! :D Just to let you know.. you'll need kleenex.. I literally did cry while writing this. Cassy said she did too. I never cry while reading and writing things lol. But it'll be worth it! keep reading! _

February was bitter cold in Cincinnati that year. Snow fell almost every day and the water stayed frozen solid, never thawing. Some days there was enough snow to call off school and Carlisle got someone to cover for him and stayed home with Edward and Emmett and Alice and they build snowmen and went sledding and had snowball wars with extravagant snow forts in the back yard since the snow always seemed to be the wet packing kind. Edward and Carlisle dreamed about letting Alice visit Carlisle's sisters - who had come to visit and had fallen in love with the kids- in a couple of years and taking Coal and joining an Iditarod sled dog team - they weren't sure that would ever happen but it would be a real learning experience!

When Carlisle's pond froze solid for a week, he came home with ice skates and they all bundled up and went skating on the pond. Alice was getting strong enough to walk pretty well on her own now at one and a half years old. She'd be two in August. Edward was looking forward to his twelve birthday even though it was still four months down the road. He was also becoming a very accomplished cook thanks to Carlisle's lessons.

Edward and Emmett were both playing inner city basketball that winter to help them run off some excess energy from being stuck inside.

It was a dreary Wednesday afternoon and it had been sleeting like crazy. Perhaps this was why Carlisle was surprised when he saw Marilyn's car pull into his drive - more like /slide/ into his drive.

Marilyn stepped out of her car and looked up at the house and sighed sadly. She made her way up to the door and rang the bell.

Carlisle dropped the dish he was grating cheese into in the sink and wiped his hands on the towel that he left hung on the oven door and went to go answer the doorbell. "Marilyn, come in." He said with a smile. "The boys are at basketball practice and Alice is napping if you wanna join us for supper."

"I can't stay long...I actually came to tell you..." she swallowed trying to lose the lump in her throat.

"Marilyn, what's wrong?" he asked, worried. It never occurred to him at all that it could be something about the kids...

She looked away from him. "The Masens came by my office yesterday..." she mumbled.

"Oh." He said, still not really catching on.

She looked up at him, her eyes glistening. "They asked to take the children back..."

Carlisle's mind took a second to catch up. His mouth worked wordlessly and he felt like some little kid whose had the rug pulled out from under their feet just when they thought they were steady or like someone had kicked him in the gut. He swallowed again, and just shook his head, his eyes gleaming. "No.." He whispered, barely audible. His fists tightened at his sides and his knuckles turned white. "No.."

Marilyn wiped away the first of her tears. "I'm so sorry, but they came and they passed all the tests...we can't deny them this...they are their parents..."

Carlisle swallowed again and turned away, facing the window. "Maybe but it takes more than blood.. to make a parent." He whispered, his eyes catching sight of the mug sitting on the sink - where it usually sat since it was the only one he ever used at home.

"I know...and if I could I would make sure they stay here, but it's the law..." she whispered.

Carlisle nodded, swallowing again. "It's... best for them.." He whispered, hoping if he said it he'd believe it. He didn't.

"I'm supposed to bring them home tomorrow..."

He nodded numbly. "I have to tell them?"

"It's up to you...I can wait and tell them..."

"It's okay... I'm not going to make them hate you." He shook his head.

At that moment the backdoor opened.

"Marilyn!" Emmett exclaimed, his cheeks red from cold. Edward was following but when they arrived at the door of the kitchen, Edward felt the tension. It was tangible. He grabbed Emmett's shoulder and pulled him back, shaking his head silently, sensing something was wrong.

Emmett looked up at Edward confused. Edward turned to the others. "What's going on?"

Carlisle sighed softly, "Guys um.. come here." he said, gesturing to the table.

Both boys glanced at Carlisle and then Marilyn. Edward was pretty sure he already knew what was going on.

Carlisle sighed and sat down with them. "Your parents... paid Marilyn a visit.. yesterday." He said. He was trying so hard not to cry but he knew as soon as he was alone he was going to come completely undone. "They um... want you... to .. go back.. and live with them."

Edward looked down angrily. He'd heard this before and he knew things weren't going to be any different. He looked at Marilyn. "Do we have any say in this?"

Coal rose from his pallet. He was growing like a weed in the last two months. He was a toddler now in size and though he was nowhere near his full size he was big enough to not look like a little puppy anymore. His hackles rose and he growled low. He had never growled before.

Edward reached out and stoked Coal's ears. "Marilyn, please...is there any way we can stay?"

"No.." she whispered softly, "Your parents came in and did all the necessary tests... they're clean and it's the law.. it's what the court ruled... you were only to be in foster car until such a time as they were clean and stable.."

"But they're never clean and stable for long...you know that..."

"I know.." She murmured.

Emmett's eyes were downcast. "Can't Alice at least stay... she doesn't know anyone but Carlisle as Dad.."

Marilyn sighed and shook her head. "We have to keep you together..."

Emmett's eyes were defiant. "I'm not going!" He exclaimed, running and wrapping his arms around Carlisle's waist. "I'm not going and you can't make me!" He exclaimed, his lower lip was trembling.

Edward walked over to his brother. "Em...we have to go...I don't want to go either...but we don't have a choice...maybe mom and dad really are better this time..." Edward said, trying to hide the doubt in his voice.

Emmett shook his head, holding on tighter to Carlisle.

Carlisle sighed. It took all his resolve to carefully remove Emmett's arms as he knelt down on level with the boy. "Son." He whispered, his voice cracking in a telltale way. "You remember." He whispered, swallowing hard. "What John Glenn told you about going into space... when he was sitting there.. waiting for launch... how nervous he was.. how his heart was pounding.. " He whispered softly. "You remember what he told you about that courage isn't the absence of fear.. it's the knowledge.. that something else.. is more important."

Emmett nodded, the tears streaming down his face.

Carlisle gently wiped Emmett's tears with his fingers. "As long as you don't forget me.. and I don't forget you.. then we will always.. always.. be in each other's hearts."

Emmett nodded. "I love you Carlisle..." he whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered, hugging Emmett back for a long moment before he stood. "You go get Alice and bundle her up good. She'll be cranky because you woke her but it's alright." Carlisle whispered. "Edward.. why don't you come on a walk with me before you guys have to go." He whispered.

Edward nodded and walked over to Carlisle.

Carlisle got his coat from the closet. Coal barked and ran and got his leash, dropping it at Edward's feet.

"Not now Coal...maybe later..." Edward mumbled petting the dog.

Coal's head dropped and he whined low. He knew something was wrong.

Edward turned away from Coal and returned to Carlisle's side.

Coal whined again and lifted his paw up against Edward's jeans leg to shake hands like Edward had taught him.

Edward reached out and took Coal's paw. "good boy..." he said with a small smile.

Coal cocked his head looking at Edward, he didn't say it with the normal enthusiasm..

Carlisle swallowed and led Edward out of the house to the sidewalk. For a few minutes they walked in silence. Carlisle shoved his hands in his pockets. "We're a lot alike you and me.. we're.. not good with words... or... saying.. how we feel." He murmured softly. "But I have never been more proud of anyone than I am in you and how much you've changed .. how much you've grown.."

Edward watched his feet as they walked. "Thanks..." he muttered.

"I'm always.. going to think of you.. as my son.. proudly too." He whispered, keeping his hand on Edward's shoulder.

Edward just nodded, not wanting his voice to crack. He needed to be strong for his brother and sister.

"Wherever you go.. I want you to know two things.. the first is that you always have a home with me.. always." He paused softly, "The second is that you're man of the house now. I want you to take care of Emmett and Alice. Take them to church, make sure they do their homework.. and make sure they're safe." He whispered, swallowing.

Edward stopped and looked up at Carlisle. "I will...I promise..." he whispered, unable to hold back his own tears anymore. "Thanks...Dad....." Carlisle nodded and leaned over to hug Edward. Both of them were crying. "This isn't going to last long...it never does..." Edward whispered.

Carlisle nodded and gently pressed a kiss on the top of Edward's auburnish-bronze hair. "I'll miss you." He said softly, his voice cracking more.

"I'll miss you too..." Edward threw his arms around Carlisle again. "I want to leave Coal here....he wouldn't do well at mom & dad's..."

Carlisle nodded, "I'll look after him." He promised, hugging back. He was doing his best to hold it together. It wasn't easy. He reached into his pocket and got something out of it. Gold gleamed for a second in his gloved hand before he opened the glove. "I want you to have this.. I know it doesn't mean much to you right now." He laughed softly. "You're way too young I'd have waited till you graduated high school but.. in case I don't.. see you then.. Never tell anyone you have this... it's .. probably worth more than you and me put together." He whispered, thinking about how much the two carat diamond and 18 carat antique gold was worth along with the little diamond chips through the band. "This was my great grandmum's.. then she gave it to my Grandmum.. who gave it to my Mum... who eventually gave it to me because my sisters ran off and got married." He chuckled. "Someday... you can give it to the girl you want to marry." He said softly, pressing the beautiful diamond wedding band which was on a gold necklace chain into Edward's palm.

Edward looked at the ring speechless. "I can't take this Carlisle...it means too much..." he whispered.

Carlisle gently pressed Edward's fingers over the ring.

Edward smiled sadly. "I'll keep it...forever..."

Carlisle nodded and smiled, "Good." He said softly.

He swallowed, "We better go back.. it's going to get bad tonight. I want you settled safely before the ice storm hits."

He nodded. "Ok..."

They walked back to the house and went inside and Carlisle hung up his coat. He reached over and took Alice from Emmett's arms and snuggled her close. "I'm gonna miss you." He whispered softly.

Alice touched Carlisle's face and felt the tears there. "Cry...?" she asked, confused.

He nodded, "Yes.." He whispered softly. "You and I.. aren't going .. to see each other... for a little while."

Alice looked at him. "Dada...no bye bye..." she said forcefully.

Carlisle sighed, "I don't want to either." He murmured.

She wrapped her arms around him. "My Dada..."

He nodded, snuggling her close. "I know." he whispered, hugging her for a long moment before he slowly peeled loose from her hold and handed her to Edward.

Alice pouted at Carlisle. Edward hugged her close. "It's okay Alice...he's still going to be your Dada..."

He watched them go... when they got to the door, Alice finally understood and started to scream and kick trying to get loose. Carlisle remembered her crying on the first day because she didn't want to stay with him- now she was putting up an even bigger fuss because she didn't want to leave him.

He watched the car until it was out of sight.

Edward held Alice and wrapped an arm around Emmett and they all cried together as the drove away from the only place that had ever been home.

However, it soon became apparent to Edward and Emmett - who was now old enough to figure out what he hadn't been told- that their parents weren't clean.. the first realization had been seeing them light up crack cocaine when they thought the kids were asleep. Edward and Emmett watched over the stairway.. - the second realization had been when they sold the house and went to Cleveland... all the way across the state from Cincinnati - Cleveland was on the banks of Lake Erie.

"This isn't right..." Emmett whispered to Edward one night in bed.

Edward shook his head, "No... it's not." he whispered back, wrapping an arm around Emmett and Alice who was sleeping between the two of them.

"Edward...I'm scared..." he whispered.

Edward nodded, not wanting to admit he was scared too. He'd promised Carlisle to take care of them and though he wasn't sure he was doing a good job he'd tried. He stood up and slowly left the bedroom and walked down the stairs. He stood there in the shadows for a second before he spoke. "You said you were clean." He muttered, his voice accusing.

Both of his parents looked up. "Shut up and go to bed..."

"The only reason the courts let us come back with you was because you faked the tests right?!"

Edward's father stood up and walked toward him. "What do you care? Just cause you're not with your rich foster dad anymore..."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "That's all you know. He was more of a Dad to me then you've ever been."

In a flash, the man's hand struck Edward across the face, the force of the blow sending him to the floor. "You watch your mouth you ungrateful little brat!"

Edward staggered to his feet, feeling his split and bleeding lip. "Carlisle says a real man never hits someone because he's smart enough to think of words to use."

His father's eyes flashed and he hit him again. "I'm going to beat every memory of that man out of you!"

Edward ducked trying to avoid his father's hand, "Why because you can't stand it that he was a better parent?!"

It wasn't long until Edward's father was releasing all of his rage on him. Once he decided he was finished he picked Edward up and pushed him toward the stairs. "Go upstairs and keep your mouth shut!"

Edward was shaking as he walked up the stairs and he managed to make it into the tiny room that he and his siblings were sharing before he collapsed on the floor with legs not strong enough to hold him.

Emmett ran to his brother. "Edward! Are you alright?!" He tried to help him stand and walk to the bed.

Edward hissed lightly when Emmett's hand touched one of the bruises already starting to raise on his skin. "Yeah.." He muttered. "I'm okay.."

"Did dad do this?" Emmett asked, his anger rising.

Edward nodded mutely.

"I hate him...." Emmett mumbled.

Edward curled up on the bed. "I wish we were back in Cincinnati." He muttered.

Emmett nodded and laid with his brother and sister until the whole house was silent. Then he packed up a few things and snuck out of the house looking back for a minute. "We have to go home..." he whispered before making his way down the street.

Edward, Emmett, and Alice had been gone for nearly a month and Carlisle was adjusting - slowly.. every night he still woke up three times.. even though there wasn't any more night terrors from down the hall - those had been getting a bit better.. sometimes down to one a night now... he wondered if they were worse now that she was gone.

The phone rang. Carlisle turned the Red Sox on mute and picked up the phone. "Hello." He said. "Marilyn?" He asked in surprise.

"Hello Carlisle...I'm sorry to bother you but...I don't know how to say this..."

"What's up?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you've heard from Emmett lately..."

"No I haven't.." He said, confused.

"Oh dear..." the tears and worry in her voice finally breaking through.

"What's the matter?" He asked, his voice having a worried edge now.

"We got a phone call from the Masens...apparently Emmett has run away..."

"Oh dear.." Carlisle sighed.. "Wait... why did they call you... unless they think I..."

She sighed. "They just wanted to make sure..."

"You know me better than that.. if I hear anything I'll.. give you a call."

"Thank you so much Carlisle...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay.." He said with a sigh.

Hours later he went upstairs and knelt by his bed and bowed his head. His prayers were never very extensive but they were always quite heartfelt. _Please keep them all safe..._ He whispered silently before crawling into bed and closing his eyes. His first instinct that something was wrong was Coal barking. Coal slept on Edward's bed still even though Edward wasn't there and the dog had come down the hall and was now trying to drag Carlisle's covers off. Coal barked and growled and nudged Carlisle, trying to wake him. Carlisle groaned and rolled over, rubbing his eyes and then put his head under his pillow. Coal barked again, louder. Carlisle sighed and pulled the sheets over his head. Coal whimpered and licked Carlisle's face. Carlisle sighed and finally woke up enough to sit up. "Coal? What are you on about?" He muttered, looking at the clock - 2 am. He tried to stand, tripped over his shoes, knocked his shin into the night stand. "Awwww.. bugger!" He exclaimed. "Youch! that hurt." He sighed and followed Coal down the hall.

Coal barked and whined as he lead Carlisle through the house. Carlisle sighed and followed the dog down the stairs into the family room. "Where are we going Coal? It's the middle of the night!" Coal continued to lead him. He eventually stopped asked questions and just followed. Coal walked quickly to the back door looked outside whimpering. Carlisle sighed, "It's /freezing/ out there. Coal.. you can go out on your own." Coal turned and moved to block Carlisle from leaving. He looked out the back door again and whined. Carlisle sighed. "Let me get my shoes." He muttered, going to the living room and pulling on some shoes and a heavy coat before he opened the door. Coal ran outside toward the playground, standing and placing his front paws on the ladder and whining. Carlisle sighed, "Coal what are you going on about?" He muttered, getting his flashlight out of his coat pocket and turning it on and shining it around. Coal pointed his nose up into the deck of the playground and whined again.

Carlisle sighed and used one hand to climb while he used the other to shine the flashlight around. The temperature was biting cold. It couldn't even be 10 degrees out.. Gosh.. the dog was nuts.. There on the deck was a bundle covered in piles of clothes and a coat and a blanket, but still shivering slightly. "Hello?" Carlisle asked softly, but when he drew closer he recognized the coat. "Emmett?" He whispered in disbelief. Emmett lay there, shivering, his eyes closed tight in sleep. "Emmett!" Carlisle exclaimed, leaning down and shaking the little boy.

Emmett slowly woke and looked up. "C--C--Carlisle..." he stuttered.

"Oh my God.." Carlisle whispered. "How long have you been out here?" Carlisle asked, shivering and dropping to his knees beside Emmett.

"A--A l--little after d--dark..."

Carlisle immediately lifted Emmett to his arms and pulling him close. Emmett wrapped his arms around Carlisle. Carlisle sighed and held Emmett close for a minute until he realized the danger. "Don't go back to sleep." Carlisle murmured. "You've got to stay awake."

"Ok..." Emmett whispered. "I wasn't really sleeping anyway...haven't slept since we left...not really..."

"Good." Carlisle murmured, clinging to the boy. "You can't sleep it's really important." He said, working his way down from the play equipment. His mind raced as he carried Emmett towards the house.

Emmett nodded against Carlisle's coat.

Carlisle brought him inside and sat him on the couch turning on the light. "Oh my .." He whispered, feeling Emmett's forehead. His skin was icy to the touch, his lips were blue.. He was shivering madly now that he was in the warmth. He was hypothermic. He also only had shoes with holes in them and he didn't have gloves - his hands were in his pocket and Carlisle knew that frostbite was a very real possibility.

"Emmett." He whispered softly, "Let me see your hands."

Emmett held out his shaking hands that didn't appear to have any damage, just hypothermia.

"Oh thank goodness." Carlisle whispered in relief and then began taking off Emmett's shoes and socks... - his toes were a little worse though it didn't look as if there would be any lasting damage.

Carlisle ran into the kitchen and got the mop bucket and filled it with luke-warm water and brought it back to the family room. "I need you to put your feet in this.. It may sting a little." Carlisle warned. "But it'll make sure that your toes don't get hurt from the cold. " He said, putting the bucket of water by Emmett's feet and running to the dryer with a load of blankets and throwing them in.

Emmett slowly lowered his feet into the water, hissing at the pain.

Carlisle sat beside him and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. "When you get a little warmer you can have warmer water. Promise." Carlisle said softly.

Five minutes later when the dryer went off Carlisle went to get the blankets and started helping Emmett out of his clothes down to his skivvies and then snuggled in beside him, wrapping the dryer warm blankets around both of them so he could get Emmett warmed up. Carlisle didn't want to think about what would've happened if Emmett had been out there much longer... if Coal hadn't woken him up..

Emmett leaned against Carlisle. "I'm sorry....I just had to come back...."

"It's okay.." He said softly, holding Emmett close. "How did you get here?"

"Well...I got on a bus from Cleveland..."

Carlisle sighed and pressed his face into Emmett's hair. "You took a bus from Cleveland all by yourself?" He asked, even more relieved that Emmett was safe. Emmett just nodded. "Why did you run away?" He asked.

"I had to find you...mom & dad aren't better, they're actually worse..." he said softly.

"Worse?" Carlisle asked softly.

Emmett nodded. "I'm scared Carlisle..."

"Tell me what happened." Carlisle encouraged gently.

Emmett looked away. "They hurt Edward..." he whispered.

"Hurt him?" Carlisle whispered. "They're not clean?"

Emmett shook his head. "Dad hit him...a lot...he couldn't walk..."

"Oh my ... oh my.." Carlisle whispered softly. "Did they hurt you or Alice?"

"No...Edward won't let them near Alice and I left..."

Carlisle just nodded and held him until he was asleep. When he drifted off, Carlisle carried him up the stairs and put him in his pajamas and took him to his room. He unmade the sheets from the rocket bed and deposited him inside gently and pulled the covers over him.

Emmett stirred in his sleep, "I just want to go home..." he mumbled.

Carlisle traced Emmett's hair back from his face gently, "You are home.. sleep tight." He whispered. Coal jumped into Emmett's bed to help make sure and keep him warm as he slept. Carlisle left the "moon" shutting the door behind him and walked quietly down the steps. It was nearing five a.m. He felt bad but he needed to call Marilyn. Both bad because of what he was going to tell her, the decision he'd made, and the fact that he was going to wake her up at this time of morning. He sat down at his desk chair and dialed.

"Hello..." Marilyn said, wide awake. She hadn't slept since Emmett had gone missing.

"Marilyn.. it's Carlisle.. I hope I didn't wake you up."

"No you didn't...I haven't had much sleep lately..."

"Marilyn.. have you ever had... someone go to court over a foster child?" He asked, running his hand through his hair.

"It's rare...but it's happened...why?"

"Did they win?"

"I've heard of a few cases, as long as it can prove to be the better home, I don't see why it wouldn't happen..."

He nodded and leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes. "Emmett showed up here a couple of hours ago. He's been hiding in the backyard playground since sunset. He was freezing. If he'd been out there much longer... as it was he had some nasty frostnip on his toes.. bit longer and it would've been full fledged frostbite... He told me the Masens aren't clean and they ..." He closed his eyes, "He said they hit Edward and he couldn't walk." Carlisle shuddered, "I'm not sending him back. I want to adopt all three of them and I'll go to court if I have to." His voice was fierce with determination.

Marilyn gasped. "Oh my goodness...I understand, and I will do everything I can to help. You're going to need a very good attorney. I know they won't have one, but they'll have family bias on their side..."

Carlisle rubbed his eyes. "I know." He said. "Do you know any good ones? I've never actually needed a lawyer."

"I can give you a few names that deal specifically in custody cases. In the mean time, I'm going to call the authorities and try and get Edward and Alice out..."

"Thank you.." He paused, "They won't be able to stay with me during the trial will they?" He asked.

"We'll have to check...we may be able to make that happen..."

"The Masens wouldn't like it." He said, sighing. "Oh well.. I doubt they'll like it that I'm going to do everything in my power to take their kids away either."

"As far as I'm concerned they're much more your kids than theirs...and I'd be happy to be a character witness..."

He smiled, "Thank you very much." He said simply. "And thanks for the names.. I'll wait until later this morning to call - I doubt calling at 4 am will help me in getting an attorney for an impossible enough case."

"Alright...good luck...and thank you for everything..."

"You too." He said, hanging up the phone and going upstairs. He showered, cleaned up the living room, rewarded Coal with people food for his loyalty and spent a long time brushing him out and took him on a very long walk and then played fetch with him in the big basement since it was too cold to go out comfortably - for Carlisle anyway, Coal had no problem with temperature - he could be out in cold upwards of -75 degrees Fahrenheit.


	9. First Meetings and Morphine

_Be warned, this chapter has a confusing bit in the middle/end where two scenes are going on at the same time so I'm sorry if you have trouble following it. We didn't realize that would be such a problem till I started putting this together and then I was like.. "Uhh." so there is one part where each line alternates. One to one scene and the next to the other. Hopefully you forgive us for the confusion! Also I know people are getting anxious to see Esme again.. Please please please just be patient. I promise she'll be here and there'll be plenty of story with her and Carlisle but we have to write up to that point seeing as how we're still about six months from being back to where the story /started/ and then we'll go on from /there/ ;) We did it this way because we thought it would be strange if we started off with Carlisle and then randomly after 10 or so chapters threw in one about Esme.. it wouldn't make sense.. better to have that knowledge already intact with our readers when we get up to that point so they don't think "What the heck is this all about?" You know? It's much easier if you guys already know what has happened to Esme by the time we get ready to do something with it. Hopefully that explains why it's so long between Esme chapters.. she's not even pregnant until about 6 months from now so it's impossible to write anything for her as we work to that point. _

~March 1969~

A few hours later, Emmett made his way downstairs. "Do I have to go home?"

"Maybe not." Carlisle said softly, looking up from where he was reading the Enquirer. He put the paper down and walked over to Emmett. "Would you like some of my special pancakes? I'll make chocolate chip."

Emmett smiled and nodded.

Carlisle got the stuff together and started mixing the batter while he waited on the skillet to heat. "What would you think about... " He paused, "About making it official.. me being your Dad." He asked.

Emmett looked up hopefully. "Can that happen?"

"Maybe." He said, "I didn't suggest it before because.. it would be very .. messy and there are no guarantees... but it's possible for me to take your parents to court and try to sue them for custody of you, Edward, and Alice."

"Do we get to say anything?"

"I'm not sure.. it depends on the judge I think and whether he's willing to listen to your testimony."

"Well, I know we all want to come back here..."

Carlisle smiled and hugged him tight, "And I want you back.. this house has been way too quiet."

Emmett chuckled. "I just hope Edward and Alice are still ok..."

"I called Marilyn while you were sleeping.. she's going to be a witness and talk to the judge in our favor.. and she's sending some police men to hopefully bring Edward and Alice out of there.. I'm not sure you'll be allowed to stay with me during the trial though so you may have to be in the group home for a little while."

"That's ok...will you come see us if you can?"

"I promise. Every single day." He said. "And even if you're there I'll make sure you can go to Mercy so it'll be close to how it was at home.. " He promised.

Emmett nodded and hugged Carlisle. "Thanks..."

Carlisle smiled, "You're welcome." He said softly. He reached over and picked up the phone and dialed one of the numbers Marilyn had given him.

"Hello. You've reached the offices of Horton, Gamble, & Brans. How may I direct your call?"

"I need to speak with someone regarding Child Custody in family court please."

"One moment please..."

"James Horton speaking..."

"Hello, Mr. Horton my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and I'm in need of a lawyer."

"Then I'm your man...what's the case?"

"Last September I took in 3 foster children.. ages 11, 10, and 1. They've been in and out of the system and in several different homes ever since the eldest was six years old. They were with me until February of this year and their parents took them back after passing the necessary testing requirements for being clean. I think the tests may have been faked. Last night the middle child showed up at my house and said that his parents were no longer clean and that they'd become abusive.." He sighed, "I want to take the parents to court over the right to adopt the children."

Mr. Horton hummed in thought as he took case notes. "Alright...we're going to need character witnesses, and I'm going to need to talk to the children, and depending on the judge, they may as well. I assume the necessary measures have been taken to remove the children from the abusive household?"

"Yes.. the social worker was going to call the police to have them removed." He said. "And Emmett is still here with me. The social worker told me she'd be a character witness and I'm sure any number of my colleagues at Good Samaritan would be willing. I could also ask the boys' teachers at their school as well."

"Good...ok, now as for arrangements for the kids. I can look up the rules on custody during court cases. Obviously they can't be returned to the abusive household, and I can assume the ideal arrangement is with you, but there is a chance that might not be on option..."

Carlisle nodded, "I understand."

"Alright...I'm going make sure I can do all I can for you Dr. Cullen, if you could, please have the social worker you're working with contact me as well..."

"Thank you.. I'll give you my address and phone number and you're welcome to come by or call me." He said, giving the lawyer the information before he hung up and grinned at Emmett before picking up the phone again and dialing Marilyn's number.

"Hello...Carlisle?"

"Yeah I got a lawyer. His name is James Horton.. he wants you to contact him as soon as possible. Have you heard anything from the police?"

"They had just reached the house the last I heard..."

"Alright.. When they bring them back I'd like to look at Edward myself." He said simply, "In my physician capacity obviously. I'd like to handle his treatment if that's allowed."

"I don't see why not...sure"

"Thanks." He said with a nod. "Emmett and I are going to have chocolate chip pancakes if you want to come over." he said.

"Thanks...but I think I should be here for when the kids come back...but one of these days I'm going to take you up on these meal offers..."

Carlisle chuckled, "You're going to see if my cooking is edible?" He smirked.

"I have no doubts about that..."

"Right.. I'll see you later." He said, hanging up the phone.

"Did she say anything about Edward and Alice?"

"The last she'd heard the police had just arrived in Cleveland." He said, stirring up the batter and pouring a few small circles onto the skillet.

Emmett nodded. "So they'll be home soon?"

"Hopefully so.. It only takes a couple of hours to drive across the state."

"Ok..."

Then all they could do was wait. After they ate pancakes Carlisle turned on television but neither of them really paid a great deal of attention even though Lassie, which was one of the kids' and Carlisle's favorite shows, was on. Both of them were just waiting for the phone to ring.

A few hours later, they were startled by the harsh sound of the phone ringing. Carlisle knocked it onto the floor in his attempt to get to it and then sheepishly grabbed the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes." He said.

"I was told to contact you. I am Chief Swan."

"Hello, Chief do you have any word about the kids?"

"Yes, I have them here, the oldest needs some medical care and the woman I spoke to said that you are the physician I needed to speak to."

"Alright.. please take him to the ER at Good Samaritan. I'll meet you there." He said.

"Right away sir..."

"Thanks." Carlisle hung up the phone.

"You want to come with me?" He asked Emmett. "The police chief is bringing Edward to the hospital. He said he needs some care. I'm not sure what thought."

Emmett nodded. "I'll take care of Alice..."

"Alright. Grab your coat." He said. They were quiet on the way to the hospital and when they got to the ER they walked in together. Immediately inside the door, Marilyn was standing holding Alice.

Carlisle reached into the nurse's station and got his white coat which he'd left hanging there and slipped it on, immediately in his physician capacity, "Which room is Edward in?" He asked.

"Room 305 Doctor..."

"Marilyn!!" Emmett called running to the woman holding his sister.

Carlisle went in that direction and headed upstairs. At Edward's room the door was partially open and he knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in..." called a nurse who was setting up Edward's IV.

Carlisle pushed open the door and entered the room, walking over quietly.

"Carlisle..." Edward whispered when he came into sight.

"Hey champ." Carlisle said, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

Edward smiled, tears falling from his eyes. "I'm sorry Carlisle..."

"What are you sorry for?" he whispered, getting a cloth and soaking it in water in the pan by the bed and beginning to wash the tears and dried blood off of Edward's face. He was glad Edward's father was nowhere near or he would've been in danger of winding up in jail for not being able to control his actions around the man. Edward had been beaten up.

"I had to keep Emmett and Alice safe...I had to say something...they weren't clean and Emmett was afraid..."

Carlisle gently stroked his flushed cheek. "Say something about what?" He asked softly.

"About the fact that they weren't real parents, that you were a better Dad than him...he didn't like that..."

"Edward.." he sighed and leaned down to hug him, "I'm honored but you shouldn't've done that.. " He hugged Edward, trying to be gentle and avoid all the cuts and bruises.

"I had to...he deserved to know that having kids means more than getting a government check..."

Carlisle smiled, "I probably would've told him the same thing." he murmured. "I'm going to examine you and you just tell me if anything hurts. Okay?" Edward nodded. Carlisle pulled back the covers and started at Edward's toes and worked up, gently pressing in every few inches and making notes on the clip board about the different bruises and a few cuts that looked like they might need stitches. Once Carlisle's hand reached Edward's rib cage he yelped in pain. "Ooh sorry." He whispered moving upward further and not touching anywhere near the ribs again. He had a suspicion about what was causing that pain.

"It's ok..." Edward whispered.

He pulled out a little light and looked at Edward's pupils to make sure they were the same size and moved his finger back and forth to see if Edward could follow it with his eyes.

Edward's eyes followed his finger easily.

"Good." He said with a smile. "Some of these little cuts need stitches." He said. "Would you like me to do them for you?"

"Yes please..." Edward whispered.

He smiled, "Would you prefer blue thread or purple or black?"

"Black is fine..."

"Kay. I'll be back let me get it." He said, leaving the room for a minute and going to the supply area. He got a packet of black surgical thread and took it and a bowl of peroxide and some gauze and tape back to the room. There were only a couple of placed needing stitches, though there was a deep gash on the hand. He tackled that first using a vertical mattress stitch. It took a long time but he was content it would hold no matter how much the hand was used. He cleaned every site before he stitched - using a simple interrupted stitch on the others." Finally, he was pleased with his work.

"There." He said, showing Edward the oh-so-tiny stitches in a perfectly straight line. Carlisle was an excellent suturist.

"Thanks..." Edward said with a small smile. He looked up at Carlisle. "I want to go home..."

"I know." he said. "I need to take you down to x-ray. I think you may have a couple of broken ribs." He said. He sat on the bed again for a minute.

"Edward... what would you think of... me adopting you?" He asked.

Edward looked up, his eyes sparkling. "That would be amazing..."

He smiled, "Emmett thought so too." He said. "It wouldn't be easy and we'll have to go to court but.."

"Anything...I'll do anything to make sure we can stay with you..."

Carlisle smiled, "I called a lawyer that Marilyn recommended this morning."

"Great!"

"We're going to be a real family." He said with a smile.

Edward smiled brighter. "We already are..."

"Officially. A real family." He grinned more

Edward chuckled and winced. "Officially..."

"Yeah.." He smiled. "I can't wait to have all of you home with me.. "

Edward nodded. Then he looked up at Carlisle, worried. "Is Emmett alright?"

"Thanks to Coal."

Edward looked confused.

Carlisle grinned, "He was hiding in the playground equipment and it was so cold last night.. Coal came and barked and pulled all my covers off and pulled me downstairs and outside until I found him."

Edward smiled. "Then I'm glad Emmett made me ask for a dog..."

Carlisle grinned. "Me too.. besides.. he's a good addition to the family."

Edward nodded. "I missed you....Dad..."

"I missed you too." He said, hugging him tight, "We better take you down to x-ray."

"Alright..."

Carlisle grinned and reached down and picked him up, trying to be sure he didn't move his ribs.

Edward leaned against Carlisle as they walked.

Down in X-ray Carlisle handed him over to the x-ray tech and stood behind the glass window, watching.

Edward stayed perfectly still...not because he had to, but because it hurt to move.

The x-ray tech finished and Carlisle came back inside and took Edward back to his room.

He came back with Edward's x-ray and clipped them up on the light box. "No wonder you hurt.. you've got three broken ribs." Carlisle said, pointing out the breaks on the black and white spidery image.

Edward sighed. "That would have been the kicking..." he mumbled.

Carlisle hissed under his breath. "It's a good thing he'll be seeing me from the other side of a court room is all I've got to say." He muttered, "Or else I might fail to keep the Hippocratic oath."

Edward chuckled quietly. "Don't do that...we can't have our dad thrown in jail..."

Carlisle smirked, "That's why I'm not doing it but believe me if I had the chance that little clause about Do no harm.." He shook his head.

"It's alright...it's over..."

Carlisle nodded. "I'm going to recommend that you stay here for a couple of days unless they'll let me take you home.. you're going to need to be on a morphine drip.. that should help but it'll make you tired and you need to be supervised by a doctor while you're on it because you're young." He said. "But either way you should be feeling better soon." He said with a smile.

"OK...that's fine..."

Carlisle gently pulled his covers up, "Right now you're just on antibiotics but I'm going to request the drip for you and it should work within 10 or so minutes." He promised, disappearing from the room to go downstairs to where Chief Swan and Marilyn were waiting to give them his report.

Alice strained to reach for Carlisle. "Dada!!" she cried.

Carlisle chuckled and looked over at the chief for permission.

Chief Swan grinned and nodded.

He reached for Alice and snuggled her close. "Edward has some nasty bruising and a few of his cuts needed stitches which should heal in a few days.. but he also has three broken ribs."

Chief Swan wrote this down in the case file. Marilyn covered her mouth in horror. "I can't believe this happened...:

Carlisle sighed, "He's in a lot of pain. I'm going to put him on a morphine drip which should help. However, he's young and I think it would be best if he either stayed in the hospital or in the home of a physician while he's on the morphine because it can cause adverse reactions and it's very powerful obviously."

"Would the home of this said physician be the same as one Dr. Cullen?" Chief Sawn asked with a kind smirk

Carlisle smirked, "Preferably." He admitted.

"Well, if you are his practicing physician...I see no reason why he can't go home with you...and obviously his brother and sister can't be left alone, so you'll have to take them as well..." he said with a wink.

"Thank you." Carlisle said with a nod.

"Dada...Edwa ouchie..." Alice said sadly.

"I know but I'm fixing him so he doesn't hurt anymore." Carlisle told her. She nodded and smiled.

~*~

The next morning Carlisle was meant to meet with Marilyn and the Lawyer and they were also going to talk to the kids. Edward was resting in his room and drifting in and out of sleep while watching reruns of The Lone Ranger.

Emmett was downstairs with Carlisle and they were playing a game of Monopoly while Alice played with blocks on the floor by the card table.

Before long, the doorbell rang. Carlisle got up. "Hey - don't you touch those dice. I do NOT intend to land on your white trash hotels." He told Emmett grinning - they'd been engaging in some playful war monger talk and Emmett had managed to put hotels on Mediterranean and Baltic Avenue, the cheapie purples, and then straight after Oriental, Vermont and Connecticut - the light blues - giving him a full row of the board in hotels though not very good ones and Carlisle had nicknamed it "white trash alley."

Emmett stuck his tongue out and laughed.

Carlisle rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, I'm James Horton..." the man said extending his hand.

Carlisle smiled and reached out to shake hands with him. "Just Carlisle is fine." He said. "Come in."

"Thank you...I just spoke to Marilyn, she should be here soon..."

"Great.. in the mean time you may need to draw me up paperwork for a loan the way this game is going." He said, nodding at the board.

Mr. Horton chuckled and looked at Emmett. "Hello, are you Edward or Emmett?"

Emmett looked up at him, somewhat shyly. "Emmett." He said.

"Well its nice to meet you Emmett...I'm here to help you stay with this nice man..."

"Thank you." He said, grinning.

Carlisle took the dice and rolled.. snake eyes.. "Dang.." He muttered, putting his head in his hands. "You move me I don't think I can see it. That's Connecticut Avenue isn't it?" He asked Emmett

Emmett laughed. "Yep! Pay up!!"

"Yikes.." He said with a sigh and a rueful face. "I reealllyy need to get free parking and get all that money in the kitty." he said with a sigh, handing over the money to Emmett. Carlisle preferred an alternate version of play where the tax money from community chest and chance cards and a five hundred dollar bill went into the middle of the board. Every time someone landed on free parking they got the money.

"Sore loser..." Emmett teased.

Carlisle smirked, "Game's not over till the fat lady sings."

"Fat lady sings - I know I've been eating a few cookies.. but." Marilyn's voice echoed from the other side of the partially open door.

"Marilyn!" Emmett greeted her from beside the board.

She smiled, "Morning all." She said, "Good to see you again Mr. Horton." She said, going over to shake hands with the lawyer.

"And you...apparently I'm witnessing highway robbery here..." he joked.

Carlisle smirked, "Yes you are.. I'm getting beat because /he's/ the only one that has three of anything and he won't trade me because he's too smart."

"You can't be too smart...you know that..."

He grinned, "Apparently." He said chuckling. "We should probably put this on hold though.. not that I'm not /dearly/ looking forward to finishing this out and giving you all my filthy lucor."

Emmett chuckled. "Alright..."

They moved the card table out of the way and then sat down with Marilyn and the Lawyer. Being rather inexperienced, Carlisle wasn't quite sure what the Lawyer had in mind. Alice had now abandoned her blocks and was tugging at Carlisle's pants leg to be picked up and so he sat her on his lap on the couch.

Mr. Horton grinned. "Well, what I'd like to do is talk to the kids individually, get a statement to present to the court if for some reason their live testimony isn't allowed..."

"Alright.. Why don't you talk to Emmett.. and Alice and I will go upstairs and see if Edward is awake." He suggested, lifting Alice up on his shoulders.

"That sounds good..." Mr. Horton said with a smile.

--

Carlisle took Alice upstairs and they went to Edward's room and Carlisle peeked in quietly not sure if he was awake or not while Emmett stayed down in the living room with Marilyn and the lawyer.

"I'm awake..." Edward said with a smile.

"Alright Emmett...I just want to talk, about anything you want..."

Carlisle smiled and went in. "How'd you sleep?"

"Am I going to get to stay with Carlisle?"

"As well as could be expected with broken ribs..."

"I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you do..."

Carlisle grinned, "Is your medicine helping?"

"Good." He said. "Carlisle's really great. He's paying the tuition for Edward and I to go to Mercy. It's a.. Special school."

"I think so...it doesn't hurt to breathe now..." Edward joked.

"What makes it such a special school?"

Carlisle smiled, "Now that they don't hurt so bad and you've gotten some relief I should wrap them.. it'll be tight but it'll make it more comfortable to move."

"It's not like other schools." Emmett said, looking at Marilyn for help. "Carlisle called it.. um... Mont... Monticello!"

"Great!"

"Montessori..." Marilyn said warmly. "Oh, I see, I've heard of those schools...they sound nice..."

"They're not like a regular school. He didn't tell me so but I think they're expensive and that's why they're so nice."

Mr. Horton nodded. "Are you learning there?"

Emmett nodded, "Yes. We have rotations every day where we learn about different things."

"That's good..."

"My director is Mr. Jacobs. He is teaching us about space now because of the space race. He is also teaching us about geography. We study practical life too and skills to help us learn what real life's like. We also study math with cubes and geometric shapes and he says we're so good we may start simple algebra soon. In language we practice writing. There are also intramural sports and lots of activities. The other kids there are nice. My favorite subject is recess!"

Mr. Horton chuckled. "So, you were talking about space...do you like space?"

"I LOVE space!!!" Emmett exclaimed. "I know John Glenn!" He said excitedly. "Carlisle introduced him to me and now he and I write letters sometimes."

"Wow! That's great!...So I guess its safe to say you like living with Dr. Cullen."

"Yes! We do all kinds of cool things. Like going to see the Apollo 7 launch.. and He gave me a space themed bedroom too. Want to see?"

"Sure..."

Emmett showed him upstairs to his room and all the cool features of living in "space" including his rocket bed and telescope.

"This is a very nice room..." Mr. Horton looked down at Emmett. "Emmett can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Emmett said.

"What was it like with your mom & dad?"

Emmett made a face. "They didn't pay any attention to us. They weren't very nice."

"Can you tell me anything they did to you or your brother and sister?"

"When we went back they and Edward got into a fight because Dad said something about Carlisle - about him being a rich guy or something anyway it wasn't nice and Edward said he wasn't as good a Dad as Carlisle or something and then all I heard was crashing."

"Had your parents ever hurt you or your brother and sister before?"

"No. They never hit us before. They just ignored us."

"Ok..." All the time, Mr. Horton was taking down notes. "Now, tell me all about Carlisle..." he said with a smile.

"What about Carlisle?" Emmett asked.

"Anything you want to tell me...what you like about him, why you want to live with him..."

"He's nice to us. He spends time with us and he actually cares if we're happy or not."

"That's good...so its safe to say that if you could choose, you'd want Carlisle to be your dad?"

"Yeah." He said.

"Alright...Well, I guess I'll let you go, and I'll go talk to your brother...Thank you Emmett."

He paused at the door. "I'm afraid to say that in front of a judge though." He whispered, looking down, "That I want Carlisle to be my Dad."

"Why are you afraid to say that?"

"Because that's what Edward said." He whispered. "And now he's got three broken ribs."

Mr. Horton knelt down in front of Emmett and looked him in the eye. "Emmett, I can promise that nothing is ever going to happen to you or your brother and sister ever again, no matter what. Edward was very brave, and he didn't do anything wrong, your dad was the one who is going to get into trouble for that. There is nothing wrong with you saying you want Carlisle as your Dad..."

"Okay." Emmett said. "You promise?"

"I promise..." he said with a warm smile.

Emmett smiled then and hurried off to Edward's room. "I'm done Edward! He wants to talk to you now! You better talk for Alice too I don't think she knows enough words yet!"

Edward chuckled. "Alright...I will...I think Carlisle was making lunch if you want to go help him..."

Emmett grinned and picked Alice up and ran down the stairs. "Carlisle!" He yelled as he ran.

Carlisle grinned and called back. "In the kitchen..."

Edward turned to Mr. Horton. "Hello..."

"Hi there, Edward." Mr. Horton said, sitting down on the end of the bed, "Looks like you got some nasty bruises."

"Yea...but Carlisle is doing a good job...:

He smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. Can you tell me how you got them?"

"Well, when we went back to our parents, they had told the social service people that they were clean. But they weren't and they were doing drugs in the house and Emmett and Alice obviously weren't safe. So one night, I went downstairs to tell them that what they were doing was wrong and I told them that Carlisle was a much better parent. My dad didn't like that, so he hit me, but I kept telling him and he kept hitting me, and kicking me...After a while he stopped and made me go back upstairs. I barely made it up the stairs, and Emmett had to help me into the bed..."

He nodded, "Had your parents ever hit your or any of the others before?"

"No, before that, we were lucky if they paid enough attention to feed us..."

"Did they ever not feed you? What about clothing or shelter?"

"There were times where I'd have to find something for at least Alice to eat...and clothes weren't a big deal...to them...shelter, we always had a place to sleep, but it wasn't always safe or clean..."

"But you didn't live safely?"

"Not really...I was the one who made sure the other two were safe..."

"I see.. and how has it been different with Carlisle?"

"Complete opposites. We feel safe here, we know he cares. He can't go a day without making sure we get at least three meals. We each have our own rooms. Emmett and I go to school, and we actually enjoy it...its a real home here...a real family..."

"So if you could choose you'd prefer to stay here?"

"More than anything..."

He smiled, "Alrighty. Thank you." he said, tucking away his notepad.

"Thanks...please, try and keep us here, Carlisle is Dad to us...."

"I'll do everything in my power." He said.

"Thank you..."

Downstairs Carlisle had finished lunch for the boys and was feed Alice out of a bowl of Applesauce - which she would always ask for given that it was one of her favorites. He looked up when Mr. Horton came down the stairs.

"Well, Dr. Cullen...I've talked to the boys and I think we have a lot of stuff to present...I'm really hoping testimony will be allowed though, because we're going to need word of mouth evidence because jurys rarely choose to separate kids from their parents..."

Carlisle nodded, "That's good." He said, smiling in relief, though he knew he wouldn't really relax until all this was over. "When does court start?" He asked.

"Well, I have to meet with the Masen's attorney but I would think somewhere between 2 and 3 weeks..."

Carlisle nodded, "Good... the sooner the better." He said softly, "I .. want to put all of this behind us." He explained.

Mr. Horton nodded. "We have compassion on our side, and I hate to say this, but with the extent of Edward's injuries, that is to our advantage as well. In the first instance of violence, there was such massive damage...it says a lot..."

Carlisle nodded, "If it had to happen at least it's something we can put towards the case.. I wish it hadn't though." He said softly.

"So do I...but if it hadn't they wouldn't be any better off anyway...this just got them out sooner..."

Carlisle nodded, "I know." He said. "If I weren't an upstanding citizen I would love to put Mr. Masen in his place.." He shook his head.

"We will...and we'll use the justice system to do it...more permanent that way..."

Carlisle smirked, "You mean you think I couldn't do permanent damage?" His tone was joking, letting the lawyer know he didn't mean a serious thread towards the man.

"Oh, I have no doubts...but damage to the pride seems to hurt more..." he chuckled.

"That's certainly true." He said with a small smile. "In any case. I really appreciate you taking the case."

"My pleasure...if you weren't helping these kids, I think I'd try and take them in...they sure can get to your heart..." Mr. Horton turned to Alice and smiled, and she turned her face away shyly.

Carlisle smiled, "Be careful that's how I got in - I saw about their last replacement into the system in the paper last September and I just... had to do something."

Mr. Horton chuckled. "Well, thank the Lord for little miracles..."


End file.
